The Hero and the Demon king: feels the true love is
by yuukanahito26
Summary: Summary: after Emi talking with Suzuno earlier about valentine stuff, she start to feels uneasy about her feeling. And luckily, Emi still have her daughter after all. Setting in vol 16 after Suzuno tell Emi about choco issue in her appartement. I read that translations from gonfier tumblr, and I'm being exited somehow. Nah, its really bad summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like my first fanfic. Just kind enough to tell me my bad. Especially with my grammar which really making eyesore. Enjoy Minna-san!**

 **I really didn't have any beta read yknow. So pardon me.**

 **Setting on vol 16 after Suzuno tell Emi about choco issue in her appartement. And when Emi walking home with Alas=Ramus. Alas=Ramus noticed Emi's red face and then Emi thinking about what kind of chocolate does Maou like. I read that translations from gonfier tumblr (thanks to gonfier!)**

 **Disclaimer: Devil is part time! is not my own. wagahara sensei have all of it...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Hero: Feels The True Love From Her Daughter**

 **.**

"Mama! Mama!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Look! It's pretty!"

"Ah, yes it's pretty."

Emi and Alas=ramus, who ending goes back to their apartment in the night of winter, walking at a different street than they used to before. If they walk through this road, they will be arrive at home with more longer than usual, but the scene was really beautiful than the other street which they usually used to.

The reason why Emi want to spending more time in the night of winter with her own daughter, it's just simple. Emi was in a deep mess of thought right now about the topic which she and Suzuno talked about before. The topic was related to Maou. No, that's not it. More accurate, is because the feelings which she felt after they're talked with Suzuno about that matter.

 _"Nee, Alas=Ramus?"_

 _"Aye!"_

 _"...Do you like Papa?"_

 _"Hehe, Yes!"_

 _"...I see."_

"Ugh..."

Emi groaned when she remembered what she asked to her daughter earlier. Why she asking something useless like that? Emi, as a 'mother' of Alas=Ramus, of course know very better about Alas=Ramus love towards her "Papa'.

 _"Papa...What kind of chocolate does his like?"_

"..."

Emi can felt it when her cheeks become hotter than before. Emi glance at her daughter who walking playfully in front of her immediately.

She was right now on the state which couldn't understand herself again. That's why, When her feeling was like this, Emi suddenly felt she doesn't want to go to her apartment right now.

Although Alas=Ramus enjoy this, but its not enough to fixing Emi's mood. But when Emi, the Hero, watching her daughter who enjoying this small walk, Emi success to let a soft smile from her face. Alas=Ramus kept running to the random direction energetically. Her mouth will open big when she sees the new things and the beautiful things on their surrounding. Emi find she was the on who following her daughter. Led by her curiosity, Alas=Ramus run to the direction which she wants.

After Maou and the other agreed with Emi request for bringing Alas=Ramus sibling to her, Emi decided she wanted to taught about so many things which she knows for her daughter.

Because this is Sunday, there are still many peoples at that street. The street was very beautiful. Even Emi shocked she never passed this road before. The street was like some big one line path sakura trees. At their left side there's some a big river with so many family beside there. Spending their own time together. The light from the street lamps makes the atmosphere was getting better and warm even in this night of winter.

"Mama! Mama! Come here! Come here!" Alas=Ramus, who seems really happy, start to ran with her laugh.

"Ah! Don't go so far! Alas=ramus!" Emi couldn't help but start to run for catching Alas=ramus. Even though Emi and Alas=ramus couldn't be separated, but she still worried if alas=ramus lost in this crowd.

"Hehe! Bam! Bam!" Alas=ramus ran to Emi direction again and hugged her legs so tight in playfull.

"Ah, hey didn't I tell you to not doing that. You can fall you know." With softly smile, Emi stroked her daughter hair and took her hand again.

"Are you felt tired already?"

"No!"

Emi can't help but smile again. This time, they're just walking slowly and enjoyed their surrounding. Emi watched the crowd of family at her side. She found herself watching the small family at there. In that family, where the father and the mother, hold their daughter hands and lift her body up with playfully, made their daughter laugh happily.

"Love, ne…"

Unexpectedly, Emi mumbled this to herself again. Without realizing it, the grip that holds herdaughter palm becomes stronger than ever. Maybe Alas=ramus sensed this and lifted her head to looked at her Mama face.

"Mama? Are you feel okay? Tired?"

"….."

"Uuu? Mama?"

Because she didn't get any answer, Alas ramus began pulling Emi shirt. That's making Emi back to her sense.

"A-ah, sorry Alas=ramus. Are you feel tired already?"

Emi, who assuming that her daughter felt tired, lifted Alas=ramus body and start to searching the nearest bench for sit.

"No! It's Mama! Are you alright?"

But Alas=ramus, still refuse to let that go and pushing Emi's chest to look at her mother face with better. Emi, confused by her daughter action and worriedness, just can looking back at her daughter.

"Hm? Of course Mama alright. Why you ask?"

"Because Mama seems like confused and little red."

Say Alas=ramus while her hands touching Emi face gently.

"A-ah..is that so…"

Emi touch her cheeks too. Did her feelings really messed up until it was visible on her face. But if that's true, then it just makes Emi felt moreconfused again.

"What is this…"

"Mama?"

She don't know why she feeling this way, nor she know what she felt. Emi stop immediately. And then buried her face at Alas=ramus top head.

"Mama?"

"Ne, Alas=ramus?"

Emi said this with softly without lifted her head from Alas=Ramus.

"Do you know what love is?"

"Uuu?"

Maybe Emi really felt that confused till she must asking that to her daughter. Of course Emi doesn't expected any answer. She just say this more to herself. But-

"Love is Mama!"

"Eh?"

Because Alas=ramus suddenly shouting, making Emi lifted her head immediately.

"And papa!"

"E-eh? What?"

It doesn't helped at all, Emi watching her daughter's big smile with dumbfounded. But Alas=ramus still continue.

"Because Alas=ramus is reaaally love Mama and Papa! Mama always protect Alas=ramus and make Alas=ramus very happy! Alas=ramus want always together with Mama and also Papa! Then, then sad if Mama and Papa quarrels, and very happy if mama and papa happy together too, so love is Mama and Papa!"

"A-ah… is that so?"

"Yes!"

Emi can help but smile too. She really hate herself right now because of being a bad mother with asking this to her innocent daughter. Felt more uneasy, Emi trying to hugged Alas=ramus again-

"Gomen ne, Alas=ramus.."

And mumble this to her daughter.

"Uuu?"

But emi, ignoring the response and pulled back her face to look at Alas=ramus.

"Then, if that so. Alas=ramus is Mama love too!"

saidemi cheerfully.

"Uun?"

Emi, touch their nose together softly.

"Because Mama really happy to be with Alas=ramus, and will be sad and angry if Alas=ramus felt sad...and if Alas=Ramus gone."

"Auuu! Unn!" Happily, Alas=ramus hug her Mama face with cutely and began to smile bigger.

"Then Papa is Mama love too!"

"Un! Papa is...Eh, What?"

that was unexpected. Emi didn't see that coming. her smile frozen at her face immediatly.

"Papa is Mama love too!"

Alas=Ramus who just speaking up her minds, Dont get a clue even when Emi widening her eyes in shocked.

"A-ahh..Th-Thats i-its.."

Aware with her surrounding, Emi lowered her head a bit when she felt some of poeples and couples watching that scene with smile on their faces. Alas=Ramus didn't shouted. But her cheerful voices was hard to ignored. Emi even can felt when her cheeks burning up again, but she can't make Alas=Ramus stop.

"Because Mama will be sad and cry if Papa is not around right?"

"A-ah tha- not.."

Alas=ramus didn't notice that her Mama face become more red and shocked. She just continue.

"And, and Mama will be happy and calm down if Papa protect Mama, right?"

"!"

Her heart stopped suddenly. Emi just watching her daughter face. She didn't aware when her hands tighten immediately because of Alas=Ramus words.

"Mama really like to be near papa. Alas=ramus too. And Mama thinking about papa so many thing. Mama being really kind to papa too and always make Papa relax too. It's make Alas=ramus very happy!"

"A-alas=ramus…"

Emi, still stunned, can't say anything again and just stare at Alas=ramus eyes again which somehow became more softly than before.

"Which is why, Mama.."

"…"

Alas=ramus held Emi face with both hand and smile softly. At that time, Emi felt she has already seen that gaze from her daughter before. At that time before, Emi felt weakness like this too. It was at Efshahan. While she don't know what to do, and just gave up. That time, Alas=ramus looked at Emi in the same gaze like now. It's making Emi slowly-

"…is Papa love too."

"!"

Felt her heart shaken gently.

"Papa will be really sad if Mama sad, Papa really worry if Mama getting hurt. Papa will do everything for Mama's heart. So, Mama... is Papa Love."

Emi, held her breath without thinking. What is she say? Emi find the warm feeling in her cheeks. Aware of her tears were strolling down, but Emi ignoring that completely. Alas=ramus leaning closer and touch they forehead together again when she saw her Mama began to cry.

"Mama..."

"A-alas=ramus. That c-cant.."

Somehow, Emi understand what Alas=ramus trying to say. But she can't accept that. Maou and Emi, even how far Emi want to makesMaou understand that they're no longer enemy, that Emi want to make a new start, Emi knew Maou still couldn't accepted that at all. The distance between the Demon king and The Hero. Emi want to makes that distance like never been existed. But even so, she never know that her feeling was really useless till she find herself falling too deep into the other side. Aware of this condition, somehow, Emi want Alas=ramus thinking the same way too for unknow reason. The words which her innocent daughter said and thoughts, that's would never happen. It can't be happen. It's impossible and really not right. But-

"Its okay, Mama."

"uuuu.."

Emi, doesn't know what to say anymore and just hugging Alas=ramus tightly.

"It's okay to Love Papa."

"!"

"Mama is not wrong. It really is okay."

And then, Emi finally understand. All this time, Alas=ramus, understand everything. She understand everything more than Emi herself. Although, Emi know Alas=ramus didn't understand full of it, she just the daughter who know the reason why her Mama felt uneasy and wanting to comfort her. But still-

"I-I...What must I do?"

Emi just continue to crying in silent. Felt really useless. What kind of mother she was? Crying in front of her daughter again?

"I'm-I'm so sorry, Alas=ramus.."

Emi just continue to hug her daughter. Her heart really broken with confusion and hurt feelings. She don't know what to do. She is so scared. And felt really useless. She don't know what to do anymore with this. This feeling of hers. It's really not right. She know it. Everyone know it.

"W-why…"

Why Emi felt this way? Why her feeling turn out this way?

And like Alas=ramus felt this-

"Mama, I love you.."

"!"

Say this with very happily voice yet soft.

The warm, soft, and good feelings spreading in Emi's chest immediately. And just at that time, she can feel that her uneasy feeling began disappears. It's just a simple word, really simple and it's really natural to came from her daughter. But at that time, Emi can felt it. That Alas=ramus words is really pure and honest. Just directed to Emi. Really only for her. When Alas=ramus say 'Mama' in that words, Emi can felt it. That the only Mama for her is just Emi. And then, slowly, the warm smile, appeared in her face. Maybe this is what peoples said about the true love. Emi, closed her eyes slowly. Make her tears stopped to flow and-

"I love you too Alas=ramus. Mama really love you."

Say this with pure and lovely too.

"Ehehe."

Alas=ramus giggled happily and Emi can't help but start to chuckles too. With that, Emi know. That everything will be okay from now.

 **..**

 **.**

 **I had changed some parts of it. Again. I hope it's more better..**

 **I don't know. Should I continue? Yes, you already did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Minna-san! this is the chapter 2! Hope you like it. And fyi, In this story I just want to making a low progress and what the possibility happened if Emi somehow know she is already fall in love with Maou. But because of the issue about 'Hero and The Demon king' stuff, and of course because of Emi best friends Chiho 'important heart', Emi was unable to surface her feeling so easy. They obstacle about love its really hard and came in many ways for sure! but that is why I love this ship ^^ Please Read and review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Hero: Cant Even Stand Up in Front of her ex-enemy.**

 **..**

 **.**

"Everything will be alright... okay, its okay… everything will be alright! Yosh!"

Standing in front of Hatagaya Mc Ronald store, Emi Yusa, with her palm clenched strongly, stare at the store in front of her with fighting spirit in her eyes. She is close her eyes strongly, like she want to gathered every power in her surrounding for stopping her trembled in her legs. She even don't know when her heart start to beating so fast. Emi Yusa, was already standing at there in thirty minute. And somehow, she even don't have any strength to come in. The reason was unclear. For Emi herself, she doesn't know why she felt really scared right now.

"Uuhh, it's really embarrassing!"

With tremble voice, Emi, gritted her teeth in frustration manner

Even the Hero itself can't do anything about this. Why not? The one who right now standing at there with a tremble legs, and with her heart beat fast like she was in the battle mode, is the one who already fighting with the King of demon it self. But right now, the strongest human in this world, find herself, in the middle of winter, felt really nervous, with just because of thinking about to meet with The Demon King at some of mere eat place. Emi, took a deep breath again, trying to calming down herself and began to remembering the Hero part in her heart.

Hero couldn't be scared with just entering an eat place. She is the Hero after all. With this thought, Emi Yusa, the one who already saved so many peoples, taking one step-

"Yosh, here we go."

But Emi-

"…Guuuu…"

Still didn't moving from her place at all.

"Th-This, is really unforgivable!"

Emi cant helped at all and just shaking her head strongly. Still, not have any power to come in.

Yesterday, Even after she talked with Alas=Ramus about her feeling, the Hero, cant be helped but still felt really uneasy. She even didn't have any enough sleep back there. Instead, Emi was browsing all night. Trying to find the characteristic of someone who falling in love, what must the woman do when she is in love, the story about a Hero who fall in love with her enemy, and many things which would highschool girl do on her age. But Emi found nothing. Nothing at all.

" _Its okay Mama."_

Alas=ramus voice at last night, echoed again in Emi's head. With suddenly, a warm feeling spreading on her cheeks and making Emi lift her hand to touch them immediately.

"Even though, Alas=Ramus said that…"

Emi lowered her head again slowly, and letting a deep breath. The Hero lost her spirit again.

 _"Its okay to Love Papa."_

"Ughh! That's enooughh!"

Emi can't handle the hot feeling on her cheeks anymore. She began to covering her whole face with her hands. Scared if somehow Emi really lost it, and start to yell.

 _"So, Mama.. is Papa Love."_

"N-no no no! It's not good… t-that not-"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Uwah!"

Suddenly, Emi can felt somebody patted her head slightly. Making Emi let a quite yelp in reflect. But it's not just because she got shocked, it's because she recognize who is there. She was nearly fall to the ground when her shoes stumbled because of snow at there.

Emi find herself can't lift her gaze to his eyes at all. Instead, Emi is just looking at her foot while she felt her cheeks become more and hottest than before.

"Oi, What's wrong with you?"

Maybe the other side feeling something goes wrong with Emi, and said this with concerned tone.

However, the one who said that is no one but Maou Sadao, The person who already making The Hero Emilia felt really troubled right now. Is the Demon king itself.

But Emi, can't say anything at all and just moving her gaze to the random direction. She found her hands come up to slip her hair to the back of her ear nervously. To be honest, she didn't expecting for Maou, still on the outside. She didn't meet with him when she gave Alas=Ramus to Suzuno this evening. Emi trying to say something, but somehow, she can't find the right words at all and just fall silent.

Maou Sadao, looking at her with confused. Although if that at the past, when Emi Yusa ignored his question, it would be something which not a strange things at all. But, right now, with so many thing changed between them now, Maou Sadaou, aware of not, felt really confused because of the attitude from Emi right now. He even frowned his eyebrow when Emi making some distance between them.

"Huh, look's like you eat something bad, you know?"

"I-Its not! T-then, I am the one who must to asking that to you!"

Finally, getting her power back, Emi began to response in usual manner. But the fact is, she even can felt her own voice was tremble little bit. Still, even she finally can see him at his eyes, Emi cant making some glare to him like usual anymore. This is really annoying Emi in a deep down her heart.

Whenever the situation is, whenever the problem is, the Hero, would be staring at her own enemy, at Maou, with her brave eyes, and with all of her power, through her yellowish green eyes no matter what. That was something which Maou like from her. So, when Maou didn't see that from Emi, he can instantly aware of it.

No. forget about it. Even Maou can't see her face at all. Ignoring Emi protest and just tilt his face in order to seeing Emi face better. That was because of Emi, who just lowered her head more to the ground every time she or he even speaking.

"Hey."

"W-What!"

"Geez! You don't have to yell, you know!"

"I'm not yelling!"

Getting annoyed, Emi lifted her head to glare at him. But-

"Eh, what is that? Why your face really red by the way? Are you fever?"

Because of that, Maou then noticed Emi face is burned up, so he leaned closer to touching her forehead to checking her temperature. He do that in reflect. In the weather and temperature as it is today, Maou are aware with the possibility for getting caught by flu would be very high.

"Ah!"

"H-Hey! Whoa!"

"!"

Because Emi really surprised by the sudden action from Maou to touch her forehead, Emi stumbles back behind again and it caused her to slip in the snow at there.

Maou, catching Emi's body immediately, but since Maou is also shocked, he lose his momentum and slips into the snow and falls to the ground with Emi.

"Aah, it hurts! What's wrong, Emi! Are you alright?!"

What kind of this condition anyway? Maou, Ignoring the pain, felt slightly irritated, rub his hair with irritation. On the other hand, Emi who aware that her body fell into Maou's lap, pulling her body back immediately. Even she could feel her cheeks burning. This situation is really embarrassing. They are completely conscious of the fact that everyone is watching. This is making Emi didn't dare to look at Maou's face anymore, Emi shifted her body from Maou gaze and just adjusting her clothes nervously.

Maou feels Emi doesn't even want to see him and avoid his eyes at all. Maou Frowning his eyebrow while watching Emi. He felt that Emi even don't want to see him and avoiding him completely. He don't know why, but seeing this attitude from Emi, makes he feel very upset.

"Seriously, you are acting really weird, Emi."

Although Maou muttered that sentence unconsciously, but Emi somehow could still hear it. His eyes saw Emi's face turning the other direction again.

"Y-You are the one who moving so suddenly!"

If someone who very close to you, and her presence it's very difficult to ignore, suddenly acting strange, you can tell it clearly without having to ask her.

"...And what the move that you're referring to, huh?"

"..."

Don't know what to do about their awkward atmosphere, and unable to answer the simple question from Maou, Emi trying to fight with him as usual too. But her mouth was locked. Emi felt tired all of sudden.

Sitting on the snow, they ignored the gaze of the surroundings and stared at each other.

No. That's not it. Maou looked at Emi, but Emi's attention only to the snow. Forget about it, even Emi doesn't seems really want to talking with him.

"..."

"….."

Don't know what to say anymore, Emi only lowered her head again. It's really hard to speak with Maou right now when she even doesn't even know what to do about her own feeling.

"Sigh, You really just make some headache. Come, get up. We can make Kisaki-san upset if we continued this."

Maou, try to ignoring Emi, and just let his breath deep. He does not even know why Emi suddenly behaving strangely like this. If he was thinking about this again, it's been a long time since Emi and Maou have quarrels like this again.

He offered his hand to Emi, but Emi just ignored it and began to stand up by herself. She just stared at the ground while her hair covering her eyes, makes Maou unable to see her expression.

For a while, Maou just looked at Emi with confusion and annoyance. This things, was never happened before. The Emi who Maou knew was the one who could look at him with a proud look and brave gaze. Not the one who lowered her head and avoided the sharp stare of the Maou with a trembling body and clenched his fists.

"Hey, Emi."

Subconsciously, Maou tries to call Emi for unknown reason. But Emi just raised her head slightly.

"…"

"Even I don't know what is happening to you this morning, but- Hey, will you stop that already? Just look at me when I am trying to talking with you, Okay? It was makes me feels annoyed for unknown reason, you know?"

"..W-what-"

Emi, as a Hero or Emi Yusa, receiving such like that words from the Demon King, of course she couldn't accepted it. But, Emi just find her self unable to speak to Maou right now, and Emi really doesn't like her weak attitude. But-

"…"

"Sigh, you really…"

Suddenly, Maou, raising his hand, and patted Emi's head for removed the snow at her head.

"…"

At that time emi's heart, felt really like a pure white handkerchief, which float from the snow and began to fly lightly.

"Ugh."

Emi frowning her eyebrow when she felt that. Why he was really kind to her? Why he doing this to her? Why she felt this way thou? She is the Hero and Maou is the Demon king. This is what everybody thought. This is what he thought.

Emi know her attitude to him couldn't count as a normal act too. But, it was because Emi already saw him as a friends. At least, she know Maou is the kind guy and she couldn't hate him anymore. She has a feelings for him. Even though Emi was still not sure about her self again right now, but Emi know, Maou, for her, is important for her. But it was her feelings for him. Maou different. Emi know that.

Emi don't know what to do again. She began didn't understand herself anymore. Emi, for someone, couldn't just asked Maou the reason why he was doing this to her. Nor she can do anything about that too. Because deep down in her heart, Emi don't want this to stop.

"!"

Aware with this thought, Emi, clenched her fist again with more strongly than before. She really hate this, she really hate herself because of being useless.

In the past, the time she was spend was only for fighting, defending, protecting people, and pursuing the king of demons. Emi doesn't have any time for being in love. Because of that, when she felt this all of sudden, and the fact that the one who she loved is the one who destroyer her life, making Emi unable to thinking anything again.

This is really bad. This is really bad for her. What if the others know about her feeling? What if Maou know about this? What if Chiho know about this? This feeling she felt was really bad till Emi don't know where this feelings coming from. It just, her heart was really shaken till Emi feels don't want to be near with Maou. Not this time, not when her feeling on this state. Anything of that.

Emi, take another step behind, so his hands would stop patting her head.

"w-we, must to go inside."

And with that quite voice, Emi, turn her body and began walk to into Mc Ronald immediately. Without glancing to him at all. Maou-

"That brat…"

Staring at Emi's back, Maou ruffled his head again. Slightly being really trouble by her for unknown reason. But, when he thinking about Emi attitude just now, then Maou-

"…did, I am, doing something bad to her again?"

Mumble this with very low and softly voice.

.

.

 **I changed a chapter two too. Just some parts from it... Hope you like it!**

 **Continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Minna-san! this is the third chapter! thank you for you all who follow and favorite my very first story! I want this fandom to become more life than before, so I want to update and post my stories as much as I can! but, because I'm really busy with my schedule in my university, I'm unable to update. forgive me!

for the review:  
BlackZ3r0: arigatou gozaimasuuu! I will do my best for the next one!

Atsuko: I know that! OMG im really sorry! but i will do my best for that 'grammars' part. i know, Emi really OOC in here bcs she was fall in love on this time and really panicked with her own emotion. soo yeaap. oh btw, my mother language was Indonesia. how about you?  
Guest: it was really cute i agree! thank you for your beautifully review. im so happy!

arigatou arigatou arigato minna san for your review and comment! here the new chapter! enjoy and dont mind to review and tell me about my mistake and stories.

oh i forgot to tell you. i'm in the middle of creating a new story for maoemi. the different is i take the story from hataraku highschool manga. so stay tune!

The Demon King: Unable to understand his own and the Hero feelings

Emi avoiding him. Whenever he want to talk, or give an order, glance to her, or even when he want to doing something. Emi will be running, walk away, look away, or Immediately go out if they're in the same room. Even when he asking something to her, the answer is same. Like-

"N-No."

"Y-Yes"

"I dont know."

Or, to be fair, the longest answer which she gave to him it's only-

"I-I do not know. Could you asking someone else? I-Im busy." And then she will walk away while her head facing the ground.

"Hey, Maa-kun? Are you both quarrel again?"

Maybe Emi's attitude toward him effected to the others with very clearly till Akiko-san start to feel worried for they both and try to find out what's going on. But it's only making Maou felt really upset.

"Please, seriously, my head right now is really in the bad mood because of her too, you know. So, with so much pleasure, can you just asking her what is going on with her head right now by yourself? Because, yeah for sure! I already asking her with so many time for that question, but she just give me the same answer! "

And with that last moment, Maou, stomped his feet and walk away, mumble at every step which he take. When his eyes spotted Emi in the Kitchen, Maou, release a soft groan and walk away in the opposite direction and disappear to the second floor, avoiding weird gaze which everybody gave to him and walk away.

"... That stupid red face hero."

Maou cant be helped, but somehow, he felt really in a bad mood right now. Luckily in the second floor, there's no much customers left, Maou release a deep breath again while his hand start to cleaning every cups at the counter. He try to recalled what happen last night, the last time they're spending time together before Emi attitude suddenly changed till now. But Maou unable to find the reason why Emi suddenly upset to him. However, when Maou thinking about it, he did know that Emi isn't angry to him at all. Emi just avoiding him. Even she seem scared to him. She did not glared to him. instead, she is the one who unable to looked up to him. Every time she speak to him, her voice would be really soft, and tremble. Not harsh, and stern like in every time she mad to him. In fact that Emi attitude toward him become more softly than before, was already not strange at all. but this is really different. Maou know it. He reall know it.

"... sigh, in the other side, she seem like scared .."

Every time Maou recalling Emi's face again, He, for unknow reason would be felt very uncomfortable and worry. Even he do not know, why he felt like this. But he just couldn't accepted Emi condition right now.

"... .Sigh, why I thinking so much about her, anyway?"

Thinking about it. Whatever the problem is, even if that problem is related with Ente Isla, but when he was in the middle of work, he wouldn't being a really in troubled. Even till reacted to his work. Then, why this time he felt so much troubled with the simple thing. Although Maou knew emi was in a big problem about something, but there is no reason for Maou felt like this. But, whenever he remembering Emi's face today. when he try to removing some snow in her head this morning, Everytime Maou in the same room with her, and the way her face flushed, matched with her hair. And the way her eyes moved, for avoiding his eyes, Maou realize, Emi, at that time-

"... kinda cute, honestly .. "

Maou, subconsciously, Mumbled that sentence and lowered his head to the ground Immediately for unknown reason. Almost concurrently, His hand stopped for a while when he realize his words .

"Indeed, Saemi really cute when in this time."

"Guohhh!"

Heard some wicked voice coming from his behind with suddenly, making Maou can't be helped but let a quite yelp in reflect. Maou was really shocked till he almost drop the cup in his hand.

"A-A-Akiko-san ?!"

There. In behind. Standing with mocking smile, and her hand in front of her chest. Akiko-san, leaned her body all the way forward. Clearly intimidating Maou, who for unknown reason was making a distance Immediately.

"S-S-Since when you standing at there ?!"

Maou really felt panicked, till his face looks like he was already meet with Mikitti itself. It was him who really in a deep thought till he can't feel her present at all? or maybe because she is the one who do not want to be detected?

"Since you pick up that cup for cleaning it, of course?"

Akiko-san, winked at him in a mocking manner and start to help him cleaning the cup too. Knowing that Akiko-san would not let him down right now, he continued his work while mumble something in his breath. His eyebrows are frowned with a little bit further. He can sense a bad feeling which would come after this. Why he said the unimaginable of word like that, anyway?

"Sooo, I assume you really don't know why Saemi attitude toward you it's a bit strange?"

This is it. He thought. Maou, Suddenly put the cup back to the counter and look at her in his eyes Immediately.

"Let me first clearing this thing to you. I, for one, really don't know what the hell is happened to her nor I know what the hell is happening to me too. Just- can you pretend you didn't heard anything in here? For the sake of the world! "

"The fact that you call Saemi cute?"

"Uughhh! don't put it in the misunderstanding way!"

"Huh, You seem really honest back then. And, you didn't say something bad. So why you feel so worried about it? "

Maou, ruffled his hair in frustration manner. At that time, he really regretting whatever he already tell. What kind of this situation anyway? He somehow, felt this situation really like a dejavu for him.

"You really don't know what the hell will be happen if another people heard about that."

"Eh, then, say. the reason why Emi was under extreme conditions such as now? "

"Cho-Chotto! A-Are you seriously try to threaten me ?!"

This situation really Unforgivable. Even for the Demon King from another world. This is too much.

"Ahaha, why you feel this is as a threatening, Maa-kun? Is that sentence really that bad? "

"…For the world sake? Yes."

"it's natural to be attracted to a girl."

"...Damn it. I dont care. Just do it whatever you want. I dont have any strength for this. I wanna take a break. "

With that, Maou going to the first floor and entered the staff room. He hold back with all he can for letting out every curse when he felt that lady following him from behind.

"Ah. Kawacchi! "

"Ouh. You two want to take a break too? "

"Yes."

In the staff room, kawacchi, sitting with a book in his hand. looks like he want to preparing himself for upcoming exams which will come in the near time.

"... great."

In this time, that guy is the last person he want to meet. Like Akiko. Kawacchi was the guy who have a big anxiety toward Emi's thing.

"Why you really want to know what happen to us anyway, akiko-san?"

Ignoring Kawacchi, He asking this without a glance to her while he taking his lunch in his locker and take a sit. Akiko following his movement and taking her lunch too.

"Because you're both so cute whenever in this kind of problem!"

"Who are we talking about?"

aware that akiko san was trying to make Maou annoyed , Kawacchi put his book down and began to interfere the conversation.

"...sigh, just leave me alone. Both of you."

Akiko-san become silent for a moment. she frowned her eyebrow by a little bit.

"Ne, Maa-kun. you know that right now, Chi-chan iwas didn't have any shift today. so, Saemi right now, was unable to tell anybody about her problem. i know the problem is really make Saemi confused till she was become this. Saemi is my friend too you know, i just want to help. Because it is so, so sad whenever i look at her while she even didn't aware with herself."

"Ah, wa-wait. What are you two talking about? What is wrong with Yusa-san?"

"..."

Maou just frowned his eyebrow again. He don't know what to say anymore. He know that already. Even, he felt the same way with Akiko-san. The fact that Maou avoiding Emi too, is the proof that Maou feel really worried about this. He really feel angry and upset. He felt troubled because he don't know what to do when emi in this kind of state.

"...sigh, honestly, this is the first time I saw her with this kind of state, too"

"…"

"….."

Emi, always push herself too much. Even she didn't aware with this by herself. What Maou know this time, is the fact that she must have been thinking about a problem that affected her emotions. But, Emi is the type of person who does not want to involve the others with her problems. Because of that, right now, even if he want to help her so badly. Maou, for one, doesn't know what to do about this at all. And then almost concurrently-

"…sigh, today is the most tiring day eve-"

"Ah! Saemi!"

"A-ah, Yusa-san."

Emi yusa, the one who are the reason for all the chaos in his mind now standing in the door way. Maou didn't say anything and not moved at all, nor even for lifting his head to look at her.

"…."

"A-ah, Everyone in here?"

"Un! Saemi, do you want to take a break too?"

"….a-ah, uhh."

Emi, again, lowered her head slightly while she take a glance to look at Maou.

"…."

"….."

"….yusa-san?"

Maybe Akiko-san and Kawacci be able to feel the uncomfortable in that room immediately, and looked at Maou and Emi in return.

"A-actually, I still have something to do in the kitchen. Im sorry."

"Ah, wait Saemi!"

But, before Emi can leave, Maou, suddenly get up and hold her hand with forcefully .

"H-Hey!"

Ignoring the protest from Emi, Maou refuse to let her go. Her eyes and Maou eyes for the first time in that day meet. Emi eyes, somehow showing a deep angry and confused expression while Maou just look at her in displeased manner. Just when they're staring at each other for one minute. Emi realize that she can't won this time. She couldn't doing anything for against Maou decision right now. So, with annoyed, Emi, turn her head to look at the ground again. She was give up.

"…"

"O-Oi, Maa-kun?"

"….Can you two, leave us in here? I want to talk to her just for a minute. Please."

With not move his gaze at all from Emi, Maou refuse to answer Kawacchi protest and still didn't let Emi go. He couldn't bare it any longer. What ever the reason is, Maou unable to accept what happen to her. Or even to him itself. He want to know something. Although he don't know what are he try to find out.

.

"…A-aah now you talking about it, our break was already done, right? Kawacchi!"

Seeing how serious Maou face right now, Akiko-san understand the situation and began to get up and pull Kawacchi hand with her but another party seem doesn't want to give up yet.

''….No. I'm not done ye-hey!"

"Of course of course. We leaving okay! Come on!"

"He-hey! Choto! Oi!"

'Blam!'

"…"

"…"

Now that Akiko-san and Kawachi leaving the room. Nor Emi and Maou opened their mouth. Maou just watching Emi, who unable to look at him. Just as one minute already pass with silent-

"….Sigh, ready to let me go?"

Emi, start to feel annoyed, try to shacking her hand. But Maou still didn't let her go. Instead, he try to pull Emi body again for forcing Emi to face him.

"….Start to explain."

"… Really don't know what are you talking about."

Emi really feel annoyed right now till her own voice become more tremble. But Emi refuse to let any single of tears fall down. Not in front of him. Not now.

"Don't say that. What is wrong with you?"

"Let go off me!"

And Emi start to yelling as well. She really frustrated because of attitude from Maou. He didn't understand everything.

"You even didn't dare to look at me!"

"Say who!"

Become more angry because of mocking tone from Maou, Emi lifting her head to look at Maou again even with her tears hanging at there. Emi really angry and frustration. But she didn't sure to whom she angry for? With fury, Emi look at maou in his eyes again. Not wanting to lose. But-

"…."

"…..ugh!"

Forget one minute, just because she scare Maou saw her tears fall down, Emi quickly turned her face away again. She really hate him right now. And she really hate herself of being very weak. Why she must to feel this way toward him? She just scared. She don't know what happen to her. Nor she can to tell Maou why she avoiding him. She just, why he really want to know anyway?

"Did something happen in Ente Isla?"

"…."

Emi didn't answer. She don't want to speak. Maou try again.

"Did, im doing something bad again?"

"….."

She close her eyes. Try to calm down herself. But she didn't answer.

"You acting like someone else. Who are you?"

"…."

"Emi-"

"….I don't know.."

Finnally, Emi, Opened her eyes, and just stare at Maou eyes. Her eyes, full of agony and displeased feeling. When Emi saw Maou face, she can tell if maou really felt worried. He must to felt the same confusion because of this. But Emi cant say it to Maou. She couldn't. because, if she really say that she already fall for him, everyone will be hurt.

"…..!"

"I don't know either. But-"

This was Emi problem. she was the one who make this problem. she couldn't allow anyone to carrying this problem too. not even Maou. She must to fix this thing with herself.

"…"

"Please, let me thinking of this by myself, Maou. Just, just give me some time."

She didn't want to anybody help her. Nobody couldn't.

"!"

Then, when Emi felt the grip on her wrist become more weak, Emi already make a decision-

"….i-its nothing to do with you. So, you don't have to worry. Its okay."

For her friends feeling, for everybody which really important to her. For Maou.

This feeling-

"…..is this an 'error' again?" (- please read vol 12 LN if you don't understand this part.)

She will make it disappears.

"…..yes. You can say that."

Emi, look at Maou with expressions that can't be known by anyone

actually, i was already post the third chapter but somehow, when i check, there's something wrong with the script so i deleted it and post again.

btw, im really confused right now! how i suppose to take this story in the romantic way?! Emi really felt helpness with her own feeling!

RnR! Onegai shimasu!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Im back! so this is the next chapter! Enjoy it! for you who already following my stories and reviews, I'm so happy! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **Yeah, even my grammars really that bad and making me too lazy for continue this story, but, i loved to learn! So i will give my best for the stories and etc! as for how this story would ended, I think I already thought about it. But, for you who read the novels or not, i will tell you in this story,** **I took some parts in the original novels as well! Such as the conversation, event, and the plot. But, what can i say? the disclaimers was belong to Wagahara sensei as always!**

 **Lets begin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Demonking: For the first time he know he lie**

"Uuh, so cold! I wonder if I brought more sweater today."

Maou lie down on the roof top villa Sasazuka. Staring at the sky while his hand folded on his back head. thee fact is, this night isn't really cold, he doesn't know why he is there, instead at Ente Isla with Alshiel and the others or in his own room alone.

Because the matters about Ignora, Ashiya and the other decided to stay at Demon Castle for a while. Maou too, after he ended his shift, he must to be at there. But somehow, he ended at here.

Maybe the part of him know the reason was simple just because he don't want to. But Maou know the other part wasn't because of that.

"Useless…."

He even don't know why he mumble this. But when his thought back to that scene, Maou lifted his right hand and staring at his own palm like that was his own enemy.

"What is wrong with me?"

He can felt it propperly when his own face become more hot for unknow reason. Maou then covered his own eyes with his palm immediately.

"There's no reason. I moved in reflect. That's all."

Even when Maou mumbled this, he know it cant be called as an excuse at all. He doesn't know if he really felt a bit too dramatic about this. But he know that 'scene' was the real reason why he doesn't want to meet the others. No when his mind like this.

The reason why he decided to go to his apartment instead of going home to Ente Isla, It's because a simple scene, indeed. But for Maou, it was the most disgraceful experience as ever.

..

.

It was happened when they're ended their shift. Maou and Emi walked together to pick up Alas=Ramus and Acies at Suzuno's place. Because the incident which happened in staff room earlier, making them unable to speak at each other as usual. Maou just looking straight to the front while Emi just look away to their side, watching a beautiful scene of snow on their surrounding.

After they are talking in the staff room, Maou fulfill his promise to leaving Emi alone with her problem right now and just focused to his work. They're not talking after that. But Emi doesn't making a distance from Maou anymore. Instead, she showing more of her expression to him. Doesn't tried to cover it again. Her troubles, pain, and confused feeling now, were visible through her eyes.

"…Huh?"

His thought suddenly stopped when he realize Emi doesn't following him.

"Emi?"

He was trying to called Emi. But the other party seemed not listened. Emi just stopped at her track and just stare at the other side of that street. Maou can see it with very clear. The lonely and confused expression on her eyes. Maou, frowned his eyebrow while watching her. His fingers curled slightly in his pocket for unknown reason. But, he just let a deep breath and followed her sight.

In their front, two girls seem to talking happily to each other when the other friends, who apparently a boy, Frowned a little and began to speak too. The one girl who seem annoyed because what he had say, began to shout to him, and the other girl try to calmed their down. Maou chuckle when see it. That scene was really similar with them. But when she glanced at Emi, Maou decide she seem not watching that girls and boy. Maou try again to following her sight, and finally found her attention.

At one of the bench at that park, Sat together a little family. A parent, with one of their daughter. The Mother seem want to teach her daughter how to eat the hot takoyaki when the father try to talking to her. Maou doesn't know what to think about that scene. But, when he trying to glance at Emi again-

"Ne, Maou?"

That it's. That was the first time she talking to Maou this day.

"…"

But Maou somehow doesn't have any strength to speak. Emi seem don't mind for it and just stare at that family moment.

"If.."

Maou turn his head to look at Emi this time. He can see the bored expression in her eyes right now.

"If, we..somehow, already fixed all these thing. Ente Isla, Ignora, Alas=Ramus. What are you want to do then?"

"!"

That was unexpected. He didn't see that coming. To be honest, he even don't know what to do if they're fixed all the problems. But Maou just shrugged his shoulder a little. His eyes didn't leave Emi face at all.

"Don't know. After I passing a test to become a fulltime employer, I think I will give my best for Mc Ronald and then, I don't know."

"…is that so."

"…."

But thinking about it. This conversation was already happen between them before. Maou asking to her when they're at Demon Castle. Back then, everything was fine between them. They are still a hero and Demon King. But at the same time, they're Maou Sadaou and Yusa Emi too. But now, Maou felt a distance between them again. The different is, Maou doesn't know what is the reason for that obstacle to appear. It's different from when they're still enemies. No. the reason is not that. Maou can felt it propperly that. Right now, the distance between them are not created by the two of them. The wall is created by Emi herself. Maou can felt Emi try to built that wall again. Bit by bit. Like she even not sure how to built it. And in the other side, when he can see Emi built that wall. He found himself just watching her with uncomfortable, he didn't do anything for stop that. He just standing from far away. Don't know what to say or do.

Emi silent again, and then her head lifted to the sky, Watching as snow going down with slowly to the earth. She even doesn't flinch when a small snow landed on her nose. Maou, in the other side, watching the hero with unable to turn away. On her face illuminated by the moonlight, with the soft snow which flowing down at the background, and some gently wind sweeping Emi's long hair with gently, Maou-

"What about you?"

Say this to her and taking one step to her unconsciously.

"I-"

Emi stopped when she felt the wind became stronger and making her hair covering her sight. She lifted her hand, try to removed some her hair which brush to her face. But, her hand frozen immediately when she felt something warm against her cheek.

Maou, with slowly, lifted his hand and brush of her hair for her, and with gently slipped it to the back of her ear. Emi turn her body to facing Maou in reflect.

"…"

"…"

They're just staring at each other on that time. Maou's hand still didn't leaving Emi's hair. He just frozen when seeing her yellowish green eyes stared at him in shocked manner.

But Maou doesn't even flinch. Instead, he just close his eyes slowly and turning his body from her and let his palm fall down to his pocket again. He start to looked at the sky too.

Ignoring the stare from Emi, he repeated his question.

"What about you? What are you want to do?"

"…I, uhh.."

Emi, suddenly, looking away too, she began to mumbled something when her hand lifted to her hand and slipped some her bangs to her ear nervously.

"…"

Maou waited. He was ignoring Emi nervous and just continued to looked at the sky. But he can felt his palms clenched tightly in his pocket. Maou closed his eyes and takes a deep breath and slowly let it go. Calming himself down. He can felt Emi take a deep breath too and back to her sense.

" I still don't know."

"…"

Maou doesn't have to answered that. He just nodded slightly even he know Emi can't see it.

"But-"

"Hm?"

"Maybe it will be good.."

"Ah?"

"If we have our own family, right?

Maybe it's just some illusion. But when Maou seeing emi face, the seemingly lonely expression which Emi showed when she turned around, should not be a trick of Maou's mind.

"…"

However, Whatever the real meaning behind Emi words just like now, Maou couldn't find any better words for reply this.

But, right now his mind just have one thought. What is the real reason Emi mental state become like this now? Even he doesn't paying so much attention to Emi and her mother relationship, but their relationship was really good than before.

"We should go back."

Unable to say anything again, Maou trying to get Emi attention with pulling her sleeve slightly.

.

.

"Family, huh?"

On the way to go home, they're not say anything again and just fall silent. But, when Emi decide to go to her Apartment, instead of going home with him and Suzuno to Ente Isla, somehow, Maou ended in the really complicated feeling just like now and unable to return too. Acies who apperently know there's something wrong between them too start to bugging for explanation. In the other hand, Suzuno, just say to him that something wrong to Emilia since tomorrow, but she doesn't have any good idea what is it.

 _"Ah, but when I asking Alas=ramus, she said something which I really don't understand."_

 _"Hm? What is it?"_

 _"Eh? Something about, her Mama was really confused and don't know what to do to Papa.. Something like that. But I'm not sure. Seriously? Don't make me involved to you and Emilia family business."_

When Suzuno said this to him before, on instant he just more irritated than before.

"What do you mean by it's not my fault?"

Thinking about it. Emi said to him the cause of her problem right now wasn't because of him. But why she suddenly acting like that to him?

"I cant thinking anything! No, I shouldn't have thinking anything right now! What the hell am I doing in here, anyway? Seriously?!"

Whatever he trying to find a better answer, no. forget about it. He even doesn't have any reason why he must try to find the answer. He shouldn't in here right now anyway.

"This is going to make me crazy. No, I think I am already going crazy."

This is definetly a new thing for him. In the past, Even he doesn't want to admit it, he know he really thinking about Emi so many time before. No, in fact he still thinking about how he can fixing the matter between him and Emi about their status till now. But he doesn't realize when he start to worried about her feeling or her condition such as now. Forget about what happen to Emi, Maou even know there's something seriously happened to him. Just how many time Maou say to himself that was for his sake, or he say something like he doing that In order to avoiding something awfull happened again to him in return if somehow Emi become error again, or something about that, Maou-

 _"Its fine to be attracted to a girl."_

" _you really observed Emilia very closer, huh?_

"Ughh! Stop joking around!"

Emi was the Hero Emilia Justina, an enemy of the demons no matter where she goes.

Maou was the Demon King Satan, an enemy of Emi and the people of Ente Isla no matter where he goes. This fact wouldn't be disappear at all, and Maou really know that. But in the other hand, Maou know he really felt uncomfortable about this. he want to changed their relationship. But Maou doesn't have any idea what the kind of relationship which he really want to?

 _"I will show you a new world."_

"What seriously should I do ? what the hell do I want to?!"

This kind of problem which Maou doesn't tell to everybody, was the problem regarding Emi and Maou relationship. When he was already become a fulltime employed in Mc Ronald, the next problem which he want to fixed was about Emi and him. But, when he thinking about this more and more, he doesn't even know what he really expecting from their relationship.

 _"Even if I put the matter with Chi-chan aside first, there is something I want to achieve first, but I hope that I canavoid getting other people involved in this matter as much as possible."_

He remembered himself said this to Kawacchi. He doesn't want to get everyone involved with this. Even Chi-chan. Because of that, he didn't tell anybody about his future plan.

"But no matter what happen between us, I still cant find the answer."

Whatever the methode, the result, the reason. He doesn't know all of that.

"Why…"

Even he staring at the sky and watching the stars like want to get an answer from them, in the first place Maou know there's something on him which making this problem going more and more unclear. But—

 _"And because of that, towards Chiho who in order not to stress you, made it comfortable for your surroundings, you have completely ignored her, huh._

 _"….."_

 _" Keeping quiet there, you are sure honest."_

Even that conversation with Layla its happened in a long time ago. Somehow, Maou find that conversation picturing really deep in Maou's heart.

What making himself can say all of the thing about Emi in one go but he was unable to say anything about Chiho feelings?

"What is it? Im really useless. What the hell is it?!"

Maou ruffled his hair in frustration manner. But Even he yell this thing out, He know he still wouldn't find the answer.

"Oi, Maou! What are you doing?! Your mind going more crazy! I cant sleep!"

"A-ah? Acies?!"

Suddenly, from below, there stood, Acies with annoyed look on her face.

Acies could acutely sense any wavering in Maou's heart or mental state. Even if this was not based off telepathy or Idea Link, since the both of them were merged, it could not be helped at all.

However, if Acies woke up at this time, that was mean that his thought really on a great mess.

"D-did I woke you up?!"

However, Maou can be helped but shouted back while he try to climbed down from the roof.

"Yes! Are you really obsessed with Emilia till must to wake me up?! Seriously, you-"

But when he heard some unconditional words which came from Acies mouth, Maou somehow already jump and landed to the ground immediately.

"W-what are you saying! Stop please, just give me some break!"

"Uwah! Uwah its hurt! Its hurt!"

He was move in reflect. Trying to shuted her mouth by pinching both of her cheek with forcefully manner. He really don't need that 'unique' explanation from Acies right now. Did she really can sensed that thing from him? He suddenly become more aware with why the reason they're must to merged now.

"Don't try to say something more unnecessary than this or you wouldn't be able to seing a star again."

Even Maou really meant it, he still let go Acies and began to walk to his apartment.

"Im tired. Go back sleep. Sorry, I wouldn't disturbing you again."

"Hey-"

With even try to glance at Acies, Maou, back to his apartement, and close the door with slowly. He let a deep breath as want to try to calming himself down.

"What is going on…"

Maou said with a soft voice which should not be heard by Acies or anybody

"It cant be helped. I must to focus on my important dream first."

When he can felt himself already calm down, Maou laying on the tatami and close his eyes slowly. He start to relaxing his body and mind. Even there's so much thing which really cant be fixed with just one go, but Maou already making a decision to facing a nearest problem thing first too. And because—

"Tomorrow is definetly an important day."

The most important event, which will be influence his thought about leaving Japan or not is tommorow, when Kisaki should announced about full time employed test result

But, then-

Like the last petal of snow which melted to the ground,

That day, all of his spirit drained in just one day, because

Maou, already failed to become a full time employer at Mc ronald

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

Yeah, on the novels, anime, or Fanfic, Maou really too dense... -_-

Okay, Minna. sorry for the long hiatus. I really busy with my schedules as college student.. but yeaap. I must to hurry up now too..

See you later!

oh, please continue to review and read. as for review i will answer on the next chapter. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Demon king: feeling what it feels like to be loved**

"Papa!"

"…."

Even it's been a week since that thing happened between them, Maou couldn't help but still thinking about that.

Maybe the part of him was really worried about that, but the another part was because he really disturbed by his own problem. He was failed with his exam. It's been a week since he failed with his exam to become a full time employer at Mc Ronald and the news that Kisaki wouldn't be able to become their boss anymore just making another problem become more worst. He really doesn't know what to do anymore. The big dream which he have in Japan was already failed. He can felt the worried feeling from Chiho and his peoples. But Maou just kept silent. Even he was really ashamed to telling the truth to Ashiya. Not to mention about the whole things regarding Ente Isla and Ignora. The battle was in front of his face, and he really scared if he couldn't fulfill his promise to Alas=Ramus.

But , since Emi know he was failed on test to become a full time employee, Emi stop to ignoring him and unexpectedly acting weird. Again. But, instead staying away, Emi was always keep her eyes on him in worried manner, not leaving at his side even it's just about a minute, always making him in a track and line when he was exhausted, doing everything he say or ask without hesitance. Smile, calmed him, keeping say everything will be alright with just through her eyes. Just, just acting like his…

"Papa!"

"its….Good, isn't it?"

Thinking about it, Maou realize. Emi didn't asking to him what happen. Instead, she just always by his side and keep silent. Like she already know what's going on in his feeling right now without saying. He, felt relief but at the same time, felt guilty too. Because of him, Emi's feeling was in the middle of error again. But, Emi try to ignoring her own feeling, and instead, worried for him. Maybe she really worried with the thought, that maybe Maou will choose to back to Ente Isla. Start acted like a Demon King again. He doesn't blame her for that. Maou even worried to himself if he really should back to that side again. Or should he?

"Papa!"

"Ah!"

Maou, snapped back to his mind, looking down to his daughter, Alas=Ramus, who her mouth open wide, and her hand patting his lap in impatient manner, asking for another meal. Her favorite, a corn soup, which warming in Maou's palm.

"Again! Again!"

"O-Ouh. R-Right. Sorry..."

He was abstracted again. In a million times.

"It's okay, just give me that spoon. Let me do that."

Emi, who seeing this scene, with a gentle motion, taking the bowl in his palm, without waiting for his answer, And smiling gentle to Alas=ramus.

That smile again. Maou's thought..

"S-Sorry."

Even Maou mumble this more to himself, Emi still answer that.

"It's okay. Here, Alas=Ramus. Come closer to Mama."

"Yes!"

He was watching Emi when she was give Alas=Ramus another meal. They're in Maou's apartment now, waiting for Suzuno who going to the outside for discuss something with Landlady and Acies at her house. Alas=Ramus insist she want to eat some corn soup again. Emi decide to make that for her and for Maou too. Because Emi know, he would eat some fast food again if she wasn't doing that. Chiho was in here too for helping before. But because her mother was asking her for going to home soon, Chiho was already left.

"It's getting cold."

"H-Huh?"

Maou was snapped again from his thought when he heard some soft voice coming from her. Emi, put the empty bowl to her side and gently patting Alas=Ramus mouth with napkin.

"Your meal."

"A-ah. Right."

Maou even forgot he still had some food in his bowl. Realizing he was kept staring at Emi, Maou looking down to his bowl quickly.

When he heard a cheerful giggling, Maou lift his head again. What he saw is Alas=Ramus who playfully swinging her legs, giggling uncontrollably in Emi's lap. Emi holding Alas=Ramus body with both of her hands to keep her from falling down. And Emi giggle too, and then bend over again to her daughter head and whisper something which make that little girl giggling again. Curiously, Maou just watch that scene and unaware with his lips which curled into a little smile.

Then, he saw her daughter whisper something to her mother ear too while her eyes looking straight to him in playful manner.

"..Papa is too silly."

"fufufu."

And Emi giggle again and then smirk to Maou.

"Huh?"

Aware that he was the reason why they're giggling. He was frowned his eyebrow immediately.

"Hey, what is it? Emi, don't say some weird thing to her, Okay?"

But Emi just smile playfully to him again and bend over to her daughter ear again. Whisper something, which making Alas=Ramus giggle again to him. Really annoyed, that was his feels right now.

"Okay that's enough, come here Alas=Ramus."

Maou come closer to Emi and try to pick his daughter from her lap. But Emi, blocking his hand with her body and began to giggle again.

"What's your problem? we are just talking." Emi Laughed at his side.

"Yeah, and I have a good reason to stop that." Maou try to reach his daughter again, but Emi blocking his hand with her arm. Don't want to lose, Maou was grabbing Emi wrist too.

"Papa silly!"

Emi laugh again. And try to pull her hand from his grasp, but Maou still holding it.

"See? You're making her say something bad to me!"

"And, she had a good reason to that too."

"Geez, what kind of mother are you?"

"Papa, Mama is very kind!"

"Hmm, indeed she have a good reason to say that too thou."

Emi, smirking to him again and leaning closer to Maou. Just to make him more annoyed.

"You…"

But, Emi, pulling her body again and bend over to whisper something again to Alas=Ramus. Maou, unable to doing anything just watch as Alas=Ramus giggle again in more annoyed.

"Hey, Emi! I Say-"

But his word stopped when he saw Emi release her embrace from Alas=Ramus. Suddenly, His Daughter run to his direction and climb to his lap. His hand automatically held Alas=ramus body for keep her from falling when she is standing and reached his hair with her hand-

"E-eh?"

"Papa silly!"

And with that Alas=Ramus, stretch out her palm to Maou nose. at her palm, some small french fries could be seen and making Maou blinking once more.

"What kind of father who appear in that mode in front of his daughter?" in softly yet mocking tone, Emi say that to Maou.

"A-ah…"

With slow motion, Maou, took that french fries from Alas=Ramus and staring at that in troubled manner.

"...Silly. Indeed." Even Maou mumble just for himself, he still looked very troubled.

"...Maou."

Emi, with softly, took that french fries at his palm. And put that at their side.

"Papa…"

"…."

However, Maou doesn't lift his head at all. He just staring at his palm and frowning his eyebrow.

He was really in a deep mess all this time. What kind of Demon king who felt really depressed just about because some mere exam? No, what kind of father he is? He even doesn't know if he can fulfill his promise.

"Maou, we're not talking about french fries."

"…"

Maou, like he doesn't listen at all. Still staring at his palm like that was his own enemy.

With a little sigh, Emi, stretch her hand again, and then, unexpectedly, cupping Maou's cheek. With that, was able to making Maou lifted his eyes to look at Emi. Indeed, in his eyes, every of his confused, his regret, his pain at there. Just when he look at Emi green yellow eyes, he know Emi already feels everything of that from him.

"It's not about french fries."

Emi repeated, even her eyes shows a deep of worried, but she still smile softly to him.

"It's about your face."

"…"

In first, he was unable to understand what her say. If there something left in his face again or what. But-

"Papa!"

When Maou heard Alas=Ramus cheerful voice and a bright smile, directed to him, Maou looking down-

"Ganbatten Ne! Papa must Ganbatte!"

"!"

And felt his heart stopped.

Maou staring at her daughter eyes which full of happiness and worriedness too. And then when Maou looking back at Emi face which smile too at him. Maou was able to understand everything.

Indeed. In the beginning, everyone was able to understand. His feelings. His state.

"You're. Indeed very silly." Even Emi said this. But what he feels was a relief immediately.

He was really silly, indeed. He just focusing to his feeling without realizing that everyone at his surrounding was feeling that too. He was indeed very silly with just show it but didn't talking about it. He was making everyone worried. He wanted to make everyone worried. He wanted to make everyone comfort him. But he doesn't even talking about it.

"Papa!" Alas=Ramus, hug his chest tightly-

"I Love you!"

And say that again. With that, Maou, dropped his head to Alas=Ramus top head. Unable to showing his face again. Even he doesn't know why and to whom he don't want to.

"Haha…"

His bitter laugh left his lips with nonchalantly. Maou gritted his teeth. And closing his eyes with tight when he aware with a warm feeling spread in his chest and his cheek.

Emi, who saw this state from Maou, letting a warm smile. And, when she want to pull her hand from Maou's cheek-

"No."

"...Eh?"

Maou, lifting his other hand which in first time still hold Emi wrist, and put it on Emi palm which in the first place, still cupping his cheek. Stopping her movement.

"Just for a second. Please."

"…."

Maou, tightening his grip on her palm. Make her hand in his cheek press slightly to his face and rubbed that together softly. And at the same time the other hand hug Alas=Ramus small body.

Emi, didn't say anything. Instead, she run her tumb to rubbing maou cheek slightly. The same movement when her father do that to her when she scared. Maou let a deep breath when he felt that movement.

Like someone already take his burden from his shoulder, Maou felt peacefully. he felt everything will be alright immediatly. the strange yet comfortable feeling which suddenly come up onto his heart, is the feelings which Maou never felt that from anybody.

What kind of this situation anyway? He don't dare to look at Emi now. He don't know what expression he show this time. He just want this moment to continue. Even he know what that mean. But right now, he don't want to care. He just want this right now.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Ok! who said i would post one chapter? Hehe, honestly, I already made this chapter in whole time ago, I want to make this one shoot in the first place. But, seem i was changed my mind.**

 **sorry for the really really bad grammars in here! My mother languange is not english.**

 **and for you who asking why i made Emi called Maou like that, on Japan the word Maou and Demon King had the same pronounch. Maou and Mahou.. something like that... if I'm not wrong.**

 **So! In the next chapter, Kawacchi will show up!**

 **for you who doesn't know who Kawacchi is: Kawacchi is the man, another employee at Mc Ronald, who attracted to Emi. You can see the detail description of his appearance by read the novel vol 11. In the vol 12, Kawacchi can describe Emi emotion characteristic with really great. And with that, I could tell only Kawacchi and Maou who can sensed the truth of Emi real characteristic. Maou aware with the fact that Kawacchi attracted to Emi (even everybody know Maou really a densed person about love thing, but i dont know why Wagahara decided to wrote that), and then Maou tell Kawacchi to give up on her since she really hard to handled. (in my eyes, it seem like Maou said something like 'give up on her. she really hard to handle. only me who can handled her.) you can read more detail from the Light novel of course...** **the next chapter, time for Kawacchi to show up!**

 **Ok! everybody have the rights for speaking up their minds! so dont worry to review or read my Fanfic!**

 **I Will be back!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, Minna! Sorry for the longest hiatus!**

 **H** **ere the explanation for my Fanfic. The chapter 5 was happened in one day before Keenana and Cameo appeared. And this chapter was happened one day before Emi and Maou going to demon world! So, the distance between chapters were about one week or so..**

 **Then, if you want to understand this chapter, please check the translation from gonfier first!**

 **Ah, this time, its Chiho's time. But don't miss it because this chapter was related to the next chapter!**

 **Jya! Hajime, Minna! Here we go-**

 **..**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The High school Girl: Unhappy because of her true feelings.**

 **.**

"Alas=Ramus chan! Look at there! Look at There!"

"Owoh! Rillakkuma!"

In the direction Chiho pointed at, the big rillakkuma balloon appeared in the sky made the young girl on that high school girl's arm almost jump in vigor.

"Hmm, after seeing this children's big smile, now I understand why everyone couldn't say no to her. At all if I must say."

Suzuki Rika, Emi's friend who was working at Docodemo Company, couldn't help but to make a wry smile when she saw the happy face from Alas=Ramus.

"That's right. Even so, her younger sister seems acted differently."

At her side, standing with her kimono as usual, is Kamazuki Suzuno, who looked displease when she saw Alas=Ramus's 'younger sister', Acies=Ara, was already going to the next grocery with carramel apple in her hand, her 2 box of takoyaki still could be seen.

"Uh, Acies-chan! Don't you know that that stomach of yours have a limit? Seriously! You haven't finish that takoyaki yet!"

Although Rika doesn't really care with the price because of her salary job, but if she continues on letting Acies=ara to eat all of this kind of food, she couldn't help but to worried about Acies'.

"Hah? What did you say? Did we will buy that too? I'm hungry! Let's buy that!"

But, the other party who seems didn't listening at all, starts begging to Rika to buy her another food.

Chiho, Rika, Suzuno, and all of the personification of Shepira fragment right now was in the festival event which held by the one of the toy company at Fushima Garden. This kind of event, which was a really good opportunities for the child of the Shepira fragment, was really a rare chance to exist. Chiho, who knew about this news from her friends, immediately asked all of them to go to this event. And because-

"Sigh, although tomorrow is definitely an important day..."

Tomorrow is the day that Maou planned for both of him and Emi, going to the demon world to search the last gem together. On that trip, Acies=ara Alas=Ramus, as long as Lailah, Kameo, and Keenana will be going too.

The fact that this is Friday, and this good event was really fit for 'family's going out', makes this event really seems livelier. It's already 3 pm, and Suzuno almost felt her whole body already covered by sweat and the tired sigh came automtically from her mouth when she looked at her surroundings.

"Ne, Iron-chan, what do you want to buy?"

"Uh, that."

"Hm? Kamen Yaiba, huh? Okay! We will buy it for you! Let's go!"

Chiho, who don't know why but seemingly a bit more powerful, start to running while her right hand pulling Iron's hand and the other arm kept the body of Alas=Ramus in her embrace.

"Ah, wait Chiho-chan! Don't go so far!"

"It's okay. Chiho-dono is a smart girl. They will be fine. The most important thing is, we must to take care of that one."

Feeling a bit more exhausted than before, Suzuno, just pointing at the Acies direction nonchalantly.

"…..Yeaaahh. Acies=chaaan! Don't do that! Ah, seriously! Why are you so different from your older sister!"

"…."

Suzuno was watching when Rika trying to pull Acies body from a toy grocery. She let a small sigh again and decided to sit at the bench next to her tiredly. However, although she was already exhausted because of so many things already happened, but with this kind of atmosphere, Suzuno, somehow still could feel really relax.

"Seriously! Don't do that again okay! We must to stay together!"

"Ah, you guys really boring! I want to play too!"

"At least try not to disturb another people!"

When Suzuno felt Rika already on her limits, she knew they're all need to go find a place for rest.

"Sigh, this is more troublesome than I thought. We have to find Chiho-dono already."

"Yes. Where did she go by the way? I will contact her-"

"Ah, there she is."

"Acies! Suzu-neecha! Rika-neecha!

"Acies-chan! We buy this for you! I know you're hungry."

"Ouh! Thank you! Chiho is really a kind person!"

"Seriously.."

Even though Rika want to say that it was a bad thing to give Acies=ara more food, but she doesn't have any strength anymore and just fell to the bench.

"Sigh, we need to rest for a bit. Let's go to the restaurant over there and sit for a while."

The six of them then agreed since they're really need a drink of water and fresh air. The place that Suzuno pointed at is the restaurant inside the Shopping Centre, and at the same time, there were a few families happily discussing what they should eat there.

"Now, where we will go next?"

Apparently, after they are all find a good place to eat, and waiting for the children to picking an order at the counter, Chiho asking this with an excited manner.

"Ehh, Chiho-chan didn't feel tired? I don't know if I have the right to be embarrased by this, but the young girl spirit was not a joke!"

However, Suzuki Rika who already exhausted because she had to handle three children especially the wild one, can't be helped but shocked when she saw Chiho in full of spirit.

"A-ah, That's not true. I'm just felt really excited."

"Hm? If I thinking about this again, you really seem happier about this, why is that? Because the fact that Maou-san couldn't be here, and, not to mention about the overnight trip date which will be held by-"

"A-ah! Suzuki-san!"

Forget about that, with the sweat covered her whole body, even Rika didn't have any will again to tease that young girl anymore.

"Hehe, I'm just kidding! Now, because I don't trust Acies that much, so I think I will go to look at them and see what they are want for a meal."

"Yeah!"

Seeing that brunette leave them, Suzuno turned her head to look at Chiho. But, the other person just focusing her attention to the brochure on her hands.

"Chiho-dono."

"Hm? What is it Suzuno-san?"

"No. I just want to say thank you."

"Eh?"

Hearing that gratitude from her friend all of sudden, Chiho tilted her head when she looked up to Suzuno with a confused eyes. But Suzuno just gave her a soft smile, and watched their surrounding while answering her confusion.

"It's just, I felt happy about this too. Because, we don't know what will be happening tomorrow. So, I just want to say thank you for suggesting this kind of event for us."

"Ah, it's nothing. To be honest, I want to take Yusa-san and Maou-san along too. Especially Yusa-san, but then I was thinking about this, I don't know if I can meet again with those child. So, I want to spend so much time together with them. I won't be able to join the battle and just can waiting in here. So, I..."

When she saw Chiho's wry smile, Suzuno can see Chihos' worries through that. Wrong, everyone who saw that smile would be able to see it anyway.

"I understand. But, didn't we talked about this too? Although me and Lucifer have to go back at Ente Isla several times due for checking the news from Emeralda-dono, but we will definitely came here to accompany you."

This is true though, in order to not letting anything happened in here when the Demon king and The Hero were not around, Urushihara as long as Mikitti, Amane, and Suzuno, will be here. However, no matter how much desire and wills Chiho had to stop Maou and Emi from going to the battle field, she realize that she can do nothing. Everyone loved Alas=Ramus after all. But, when Chiho thought about how far Emi and Maou relationship now, and how they're interacted to each other—

"Yeah. I am really happy about that too, of course. But.."

"Chiho-dono?"

Sensing an uneasy feeling from the other party voice, Suzuno turned her head to look at Chiho again. Chiho closed her eyes slowly and put her brochure at her side.

"However, if I have to wait till July, it will be very troublesome."

Without glance to Suzuno, Chiho just said that with a deep sigh.

What Chiho want to say is, regarding Maou who promised to answer Chiho at July. But-

"Till that time come, did I still want to get an answer?"

"...!"

When Suzuno understood what Chiho means, she couldn't be helped but held her breath on reflect. Everybody knew with the fact that Maou is too dense about this kind of thing. Which is why, for Suzuno, she can understand why Maou didn't answer Chiho confession till now. But what she didn't expect is with the fact that Chiho has a thought for give up of wanting to get answer.

No, that's not it. Chiho didn't give up. When Suzuno look up to Chiho's eyes, she can see Chiho discomfort too. Chiho didn't give up. Chiho just can felt the reason why she want to get an answer is slowly disappears. Bit by bit.

"Chiho-dono..."

But When Suzuno want to say something, Rika come closer with her face are really white like she already find a ghost. At her side, too, Iron with his face looked like he felt guilty about something.

"S-suzuki san what's wrong?"

"I-I lost them..."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"A-acies=ara and Alas=Ramus, I lost them."

""E-Eh...Ehhhhhh?!""

..

 **Meanwhile...**

.

"Ah! What's wrong with that eat place? They don't even have a burger at all!"

Acies, the girl who looked like 8 years old, just letting her mumbles with annoyed.

In the middle of quite afternoon sky, without the knowledge from the others, this time, Acies, took her 'older sister', and bring her to look for her favorite food.

No. That's not it. More accurately, they are now were flying gently at that afternoon sky of Sasazuka. Whereas, on her embrace, her 'older sister' or the daughter from Demon King and Hero, Alas=Ramus, the toddler which looks like 3 years old, lifted her head to look at Acies's face.

"Ne, Ne. Acies, do we really will go to Mama and Papa place?"

But instead answering her big sister question, Acies just pouted her mouth and furrowed her eyebrow while her arms tightened slightly when she fastening their move at that sky.

"Hah! this cant be helped! There's no way I want to eat any food from there. Even tough I felt bad to Iron..."

Apparently, Acies was really want to asked Iron to go with her too, but, that boy seems more smarter than her and instead of going together with Acies, he tried to stop her. That's why Acies couldn't take Iron together with her right now.

"Uh... I am really hungry."

Somehow, when Acies remembered how Iron's face when he tried to warn them, she then felt a bit guilty all of sudden. But, the words that came from her mouth was really different

"Nee, Acies..."

"Well, this is not just for me right! This is for Onee-sama too, right!"

No. Even that's word from her couldn't be counted as an excuse at all.

"Un?"

"Onee-sama really wants to meet with Maou and Emi, right?!"

"Oooh! Papa and Mama!"

Even Acies's heart didn't even flinch at all when she saw her 'Onee-sama' innocent bright smile. Which full of hope and happiness.

"This is not only for my belly! This is for my beloved Onee-sama sake too!"

Acies, didn't know why, but when she heard Alas=Ramus answer, just nodded her head with full of spirit instead.

"Let's go to Mama and Papa workplace, Onee-sama!"

"Aye! Mg ronron!"

Maybe the part of her already can felt her own life will be in danger already if Maou and Emi know she was going at there by herself without telling Rika and everyone. Because of that she didn't have any other option but to bring her older sister with her too.

"Sigh, I really want to eat burger after all..."

"Acies! Let me fly! I can fly my own!"

"No. Onee-sama, you can't fly okay? If Emi know Onee-sama use your magic right now, she will definitely kill me!"

"No, Acies! Mama is really kind!"

"Yeah right, but Maou wasn't."

Forget about it, even if anyone didn't know with the fact that Acies use her magic to fly with Alas=Ramus, she will be getting herself in a big problem when she arrived at Mg Ronald already.

" It's been a long time since we didn't fly isn't it? We are _Sephira_ anyways! There will be nothing that can beat us here! Right, Onee-sama?"

"Aye! Ah, Acies! Look! Chirp chirp!"

"Yeah! Uh, Chirp chirp?"

Acies, of course couldn't understand what her older sister saying. She tilted her head to look at Alas=Ramus in confusion. But, instead give an answer, Alas=Ramus just pointed her finger to the front.

"Chirp chirp!"

"Hm? Oh bird!"

What Alas=Ramus want to show is the bird which flew at their direction. At the beginning, Acies knew if somebody saw a little girl fly with the baby in her arms, it wouldn't ended up good. So Acies decided to flew as high as bird can in order to avoiding anyone can saw them. Because of that, with Dalam at this height, is not a weird thing if they meet with a bird. Especially in this beautiful, and warm at afternoon sky like this. But—

"Oh it's bird! Let's say hello to that bird!"

"No, not one chirp chirp. Many Chirp chirp! Big Chirp chirp!"

What they are meet, is not a bird...

"Eh?"

"Big Chirp chirp! So Many!"

But a bunch of migration bird.

"Oh yes, it's quite many."

"Chirp chirp! Big chirp chirp!"

Alas=Ramus, which excited, clapped her hands happily. Whereas Acies-

"Yes, that's was big birds too. It's very different with Cameo."

Who just can watch that group which flying towards them with dumbfounded-

"If that's birds come to us..."

And as expected-

"Eh, w-wait! That birds heading to us!"

The screaming from that girl, its just too late and useless when that birds group attacking the two of that girl, which personification from Sephira in sudden.

 **To be continue~**

 **I have a good news! My sister was agreed to being my beta reading! She and I had a few different things which we loved. When my sister loved K-pop, I like One Ok rock, when my sister crying because of Drama Koreas, I am laugh when watching Natsume Yuujinchou. When my sister focused reading the post from her favorite artist, I'm searching the next chapter of Shokugeki no Shoma and Masamune kun no revenge. Then, when I was studying hard to remember all of kanji things, my sister get 750 point for her TOEIC. Yeap, something like that.**

 **Oh, about grammar, I will definitely fixing the other previous Chapter too, so you guys can understand my story better later!** **But, we need a longer time for that, especially with my sister who kinda busy. Soo, I will tell you if we already fixing another chapter. Thank you! Arigatou! Terimakasih!**

 **See you in the next Chapter!**

 **Please R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here the NEXT chapter!**

 **Oh oh oh! Btw, did you felt something when Maou says: "After we've been through so much and still must to return to our previous relationship, I rather both of us be dead" to Emi on vol 17? gah! I must to hold every on my nerves from exploded! THAT'S SO ROMANTIC! KYA KYA KYA! BLESS YOU WAGAHARA SENSEI!**

 **E-Eherm. L-lets just begin shall we?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Demon King and Hero: Facing a difficult problem before the date (Part 1)**

It was not expected that such a day would come.

The troubling issues, until now, have not been solved.

Or rather, nobody who ever thought with the fact about that kind of problem, must to being solved.

Honestly, with things as they are now-

"Thank you for your ordering! This is Yusa Emi! May I know what are you want to order?"

"Saemi! The other customers were waiting on your line!"

"Okay! Hello, this is Yusa Emi. We seem a bit full this day. Can you wait for a moment please? Thank you for your cooperation. Yes. Yes, okay, two big McRonalds and-"

"Saemi is a bit busy huh."

At the 5 pm in the store of Hatagaya Mc Ronald restaurant, even though the number of customers inside the store can be called as a normal, the situation was really different for delivery orders.

"Well, rather than busy, she seems more excited."

That was not stranger at all for Akiko and Kawacchi. The two of them whom in the first place already know with the fact that Emi's presence it's really hard to ignored, will definitely know that thing's which related to Emi. But when they're seeing Emi's condition such as now-

"Yes. Saemi seems very happy this day."

"I wonder if there's something good happen."

Couldn't be helped but say this when they're watching Emi, who worked with her smile hanging on her face.

"Well, speaking about happy, there's someone else who had a big spirit like her too."

In the direction Kawada pointed at, Maou Sadaou, the Demon king of Ente Isla, right now, at the counter with his smile on his face, preparing an order from Emi and going to his moped immediately.

"Hm? Really? Well, I think he was behaving like usual."

Honestly, Akiko was not wrong at all. The fact is that Maou Sadao who apparently the best employee at there, were always working with his smile on his face.

"No...Even after the announcement about his test exam, he looks listless."

"Eh? Is that so? Is that because of the matter about what Maa-kun and Kisaki speaking about with that manager from SFC before?"

"No. I don't think so. I'm sure of it. Because, even before that day, Maa-kun movement it's still more slowly than before. The same condition was like Yusa-san too. Although she always said and doing something for helping Maa-kun, but I still could saw her tiredness from her movement before. Maybe the reason it's because she was worried about something, but that's was-"

"Eehh, what is it? You're really observing Saemi very closely!"

"...I said, don't misunderstand anything."

Akiko's words caused Kawada to stop abruptly and wave his hand in a rather frantic manner to deny it.

But because of that attitude was too identical to deny, Akiko start to punch Kawada shoulder repeatedly and pouted.

"Hm! No! You must to give up on Saemi, Kawacchi! I had a ship on Maa-kun and Saemi, you know! Give up! Give up!"

"Didn't I already say that I don't have that kind of intention! Then again, what's with that a 'ship' thing you're referring for?!"

Even though it was already happened a long time ago, but this conversation it's really feels similar for Kawada.

"Ah, but, but, Sometimes I can see a weird thing's from their attitude too, you know!"

"Did I said don't say something weird which-"

"But this is really suspicious! I felt like they're hiding something from us!"

"Hm?"

However, Kawada is just showing his disinterest expression for responding her.

"Uh, how should I put it? Ah, sometimes I saw Saemi are watching Maa-kun, and sometimes the otherwise too..."

"It's natural isn't it? Like I said before, Yusa-san worried because of-eh, wait. What do you mean by the otherwise too..."

"Yes! Yes! Right! Maa-kun was also watching Saemi quietly!"

Kawada, who just flinched by Akiko's words, for the first time, he don't know how to react to that. Did he only must to ignore it? Or—

"Ah! Look!" They're doing that again!"

Because 80% his hand is being pulled by Akiko and 20% curiosity, Kawada finally give up and looking at Maou and Emi too.

What they saw is Maou, who just come back from delivering the order, stopped by Emi, who apparently want asking something to Maou. They're watching when Maou answered Emi's question briefly. With that, Emi gave a short nod, and then back to the ice cream machine with a smile.

"What is it? Is not strange at-Eh?"

But Kawada words stopped when he saw the next scene. Emi has already working her job again, but the weird thing is when the other party, apparently Maou Sadao, although his body keeps wiping the counter, slowly, he glancing at Emi. Maou was watching that girl who working with a smile on her face. It's just a slow movement. But Kawada and Akiko can see it properly when Maou's lips curled into a soft smile too.

"..."

After that both of Maou and Emi are just focusing on their job like usual.

"Y-You see! That was strange isn't it?"

"...Y-Yeah."

Although in fact, at the beginning, Maou, aware or not, was indeed always watching Emi, but his reaction after that it's unexpectedly. At the past, He just looks like observing Emi unconsciously. But when they're saw Maou's expression before—

"Ne, Kawacchi...that's expression of Maou.."

"..It's Like..Like.."

Somehow, Kawada doesn't want to continue his words.

"Maa-kun... He was become... happier?"

"No. It's more like..Maa-kun, was happy because seeing Yusa-san's smile?"

But even Kawada can felt his words still did not quite enough.

The fact that Emi seems happier than before today, is the thing which couldn't just they are ignored. Although she seems not aware this by herself, but this day, Emi was indeed showing her smile more often than she always do. All of employers at there were aware with these too, but accept Kawada and Akiko, the others didn't say anything about this. For Akiko and Kawada, who just Maou and Emi friends at workplace, who didn't even know their true identity, could be able to notice the changes from the Demon King and Hero relationship things such as now, it's more than enough.

"W-well, in the first time, Saemi it's indeed a pretty lady, right?"

What Akiko want to say, is the fact that any other men, if they're seeing a beautiful girl smiling in front of them, they will be definitely smiling back too.

However, that is not only it. When Kawada recalled again Maou's expression that time-

"For him, it was precious..."

He mumbled this unconsciously.

When you can see something that's a rare for you to see it, and it was an important thing's for you, and you can finally see it, sure, you will be happy because of it.

But, if that's true, Then-

"Akiko! Kawacchi! What are you doing! It's still work hours right now!"

"A-Ah!"

"Wah!"

Because Akiko and Kawada were very distracted with their own thought, nor Akiko and Kawada aware with a sharp looks which Kisaki gave to them. And they are couldn't be helped but jumped when they heard Kisaki's voice from earphone.

"W-we understand!"

"S-sorry!"

Akiko and Kawada quickly make their way to they post immediately.

Hurriedly, Kawada stood upright in front of the order table even though at that time no customers are ordering, while Akiko disappeared into the kitchen.

Ignoring Maou who coming from the kitchen, Kawada stares straight ahead without noticing his brow creased by a little.

"Ah, Kawachi, I will take a break now. Otsukaresa-"

Maou who want to take a break time, patted his friend's shoulder casually, but-

"Don't talking to me."

The other party rejected that greeting immediately.

"E-Eh, What's with that attitude?"

"For you who still not answered Chi-chan feelings and looking at the other Lady with those eyes and expression. I have a clear reason why I dislike you so much."

"Chi, Chi-Chan? Eh, why you suddenly talked to me about that now?"

However, Maou who doesn't have any clue why Kawada suddenly being mad at him couldn't be helped but yelled in protest. But Kawada refuse to see Maou at all and just narrowed his eyes like he faced something disgusting. Then, Kawada showing a cruel smile that should have been matched by the demon king itself when he remembered something.

"Ah, yes. Now I see the reason why you said to me that I must to give up on Yusa-san before."

"E-Emi?! Wait, wait, wait. Just what the hell-"

"That's right. Just go to the hell and die."

Ignoring Maou's protest, Kawada just took a few steps to the right side for making a little distance from Maou. Making a sign he doesn't want to continue this conversation.

"Seriously! What am I doing!"

But his frustration screams was only can disappear in the middle of that afternoon dramatically.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Siiighh…"

At the middle of staff room, Maou Sadao, let a quite sigh and slumped into his chair annoyingly. He dropped his head to the table without glancing at Emi who sat in front of him.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

However, Emi Yusa, when she saw this kind of state from her ex-enemies which really different with the last time they're meet couldn't be helped but showing her concerned immediately.

"No.. It just, I don't get it why Kawacchi suddenly being mad at me."

Without lifting his head from the table, Maou answer Emi's question lazily.

"Kawada-san? Huh, it's really rare to hear he were angry by something."

"Actually, he was only showing his harsh side to me."

"You guys really that closer, huh?"

"Well, Uh, it doesn't matter….."

Like he suddenly remembered something, Maou lifted his head to look at Emi who sit at the other side of the table.

"…What?"

Seeing his weird gaze directed to her, Emi asked this while her eyebrow knitted slightly.

"Now, I thinking about it.."

Maou's eyes are staring straight at Emi thoughtfully before continue

"What do you think about Kawacchi?"

"…E-Eh?"

Being asked by an unusual question, Emi couldn't be helped but yelled in reflect.

"Did I say something weird?"

Maou who didn't felt there's something wrong with his question tilted his head when he saw Emi reaction.

"No. Not at all..."

However, Emi also doesn't know the reason why she was surprised by Maou's question. So, after a few moments Emi replied casually

"He is a good person. Actually, he is can be called as the kind of gentle man."

"…."

Maou is not a stupid person who doesn't know the fact that Kawada had an interest in Emi. Even though that guy seems denied it, But the fact that Kawada can notice Emi's true personality with only by three days, to be honest that was shocking Maou.

But, when he heard Emi's reply about Kawada, he can tell that Emi doesn't have any bad perspective toward Kawada. Then, when he called again the conversation between him and Kawacchi—

 _"Kawacchi, you're really observing Emi very closely, huh."_

 _"Don't misunderstand anything."_

 _"You'd better give up on her. She's really hard to handle."_

 _"Didn't I already say that I don't have that kind of intention!"_

His eyebrow knitted all of sudden. He felt something strange from that conversation. No. more accurately, he felt something weird from his words

Even though Emi and Maou is an enemy in the past, and Maou was already teased by Emi a lot, but even from the first moment when he first met with her, Maou already realized that Emi was really kind and beautiful lady from the beginning. Her attitude and her heart as well. The reason why Emi was acting harshness towards Maou, it's because she had a good reason for that. Maou really know that because Maou know, Emi just showing her angry and her bad side only to him. But, no matter what, her attitude toward Alas=Ramus, and the other it's really different. Emi is a pretty lady. But, why he wants for Kawada to give up?

"…why I said something like that anyway?"

"Did you say something?"

Although Maou muttering that sentence more to himself, Emi who thought he was talked to her, takes her eyes off from her food to look at Maou's face.

"No-Nothing."

Maou, for unknown reason, felt really guilty towards her all of sudden.

"Ah, speaking of which, your break it's almost over, why you didn't eat your lunch? Are you forgetting to bring it again?"

"Ah, no. It was on my locker."

Don't know why his movement felt like too stiffly, after Maou give Emi a wry smile, he began to move to his locker. And beyond that, Emi is speaking again.

"What is your lunch? You didn't buy another junk food again for your meal right?"

"A-ah."

Suddenly flinched by her words because he was indeed, brought a junk food for his meal again, Maou couldn't say anything and just let a wry laugh when he set his lunch in front of Emi.

"That ramen again?"

"Uh, well, I brought the rice too, thou…"

"Seriously, I know many things are already happened this time, but at least try to pay attention for your healthy too.

"Well, I-"

But his words stopped when he saw Emi take his cup ramen, and instead, shoving him her lunch box.

"Here. You can eat this."

"A-ah but.."

Glancing at her lunch box which shoved to the side of his rice box, he can see two sandwich croquettes complete with tomatoes and egg rolls arranged with neatly. Without removing her gaze from her food, Emi continue to eating her lunch while answering Maou confusion.

"It's okay. I bring my own parts. Honestly, because I heard today Bell and Chiho-chan are going out with Alas=Ramus and the other, so I think she wouldn't be able to making your lunch as usual. And, I just prepared that if you didn't bring anything it will be troublesome, and…I...Uh…"

Like she finally aware by her own weird action for Maou, Emi become speechless all of sudden. Emi can felt it when her cheeks become hottest than before and, when Emi slowly glance at Maou in front of her-

"…"

"…."

Like Emi, Maou too become shocked by her action. He even didn't aware by the fact that he still watching Emi although the other parts didn't talking anymore. Maou just watching when Emi's face was become more red, and her eyes just avoiding his gaze.

"…"

"A-ah, Wh-what I want to say is.."

"..."

"...ugh."

"Maa-kun!"

"!"

"Kya!"

Before Emi want to continue her sentence, Akiko brust to the staff room with her face completely pale.

Maou and Emi cant be help but jolted from their chair because of that.

"Maa-kun! Your daugh-Eh, what is it? Why I felt a weird atmosphere in here?"

"I-Its nothing! W-what happen?!"

Ignoring the weird words from that Lady, Emi stand up abruptly and turning her head to look at her friends without notice her voice become more louder than usual.

"Eh, Your face, its red? Did something happen?"

"I said nothing! Im finished! So we must to get work! Work!"

Because Emi can felt Maou still watching her unconciously, she run to Akiko and push her friend to go to outside by force. But the other party seems not want to give up yet.

"H-hey, dont push me! S-saemi! I need to talk to Maa-kun! His daughter-"

"Eh?"

"A-alas=ramus?"

Hearing the words daughter from that woman, Emi and Maou frozen in place and look at Akiko simultaneously.

"Yes! Maa-kun daughter is here! And she was injured!"

""What?!"'

 **..**

 **.**

 **To be continue~**

 **As usual, pleas R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I have a bad news for ya guys. My sister is kinda very busy now, and she couldn't help me toward fixing my grammar! So prepare yourself!**

 **But, before we continue, lets answer all of the reviews first okay?!**

 **.**

 **Georgia: well, sorry for the wait. Here you go!**

 **Sgt. Pickles 3 : I do! I already do! But somehow it just helping a little, but whatever. I still posting it anyway.**

 **ilovefreakininfos : You think? Well, that was a pleasant to know. But, yeah. Apperently in this fanfic, I just want to show you guys that all of the interaction between Maou and Emi in the light novels was had a deeper meaning than we realize it.**

 **rubyeinzbern: Thank you! That means a lot for me! Please keep reading my fanfic and put your own opinions more!**

 **Koniwa-chan: I did! And tbh, I was reading the novels before I wrote the chapters. To make sure that I could remember all of those characheristic of each characters and put perfectly on my fanfic. I hope.**

 **ukki-ukki chan: Thank you! Aw, you are too cute. Well, aku harap kita akan segera menemukan fandom maouemi di Indonesia! And uh, memang kau sudah kelas berapa? Kau tak perlu memanggilku kakak, kau tahu? Hahaha.**

 **.**

 **Ok! Thats all! Thank you for you guys, silent readers, followers, reviewers, and all of you who already apreciated this story even thought you guys already knows my bad grammar.**

 **This is the next chapter! Enjoy and dont forget to speak up your mind!**

 **Remember. This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter. Jya! Hajime!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **The Demon King and Hero: Facing a difficult problem before the date (Part 2)**

"W-what did you mean by getting hurt?"

Quickly, Maou was jumped from his chair. But before Akiko could continue, Emi, as if feeling something-

"N-no, W-whats wrong? A-Alas=Ramus. She's crying."

Mumble that in shocked manner.  
Like Maou, since the both of them were merged, Alas=Ramus too could acutely sense any wavering in Emi's heart or mental state. Because Emi and Alas=Ramus were already merged in a long time more than Maou and Acies, they're could share a deep connection within their bodies. That's why Emi right now is can sensed the condition of her daughter now.  
After that, the Hero is just running without hesitation to the stairs.

"W-wait! Emi!"

"E-eh, h-how Saemi could say that thing-wait! Y-you guys!"

Ignored the yell from Akiko, Maou ran through that lady for chasing Emi immediately.

"Huwaaa! Mamaaa!"

"Ugh!"

Forget about the merged thing, even without that, Emi can hear Alas=ramus's screams from here. Panicking, Emi couldn't be helped but almost fall from the stairs because of her own legs.

"Hey, Be careful."

Maou, who already behind her, move in reflex and catching Emi's elbow to steadying her immediately.

"T-Thanks."

Without looking up, Emi mumbled this to Maou and continuing her step.  
However, this time, Maou didn't let go Emi's arm.

"Mamaa!"

"I told you! If you want her to stop, then call her Mama and Papa! Or at least give us some food first if Emi and Maou aren't her-Uwah! Onee-sama, stop struggling!"

Not clear what Acies was really asking by now. Alas=ramus's parent or the food. But apparently, even Alas=ramus, who her face and her arms already covered by scratchs because of that migration birds, refuse to listening her sibling at all and continue crying.

"W-wait! C-calm down, little girl! We must to cleaning your injuries first okay? T-then-Waah!"

Kawada, who at this time seems not lucky, he ended being forced to handling that toddler even though his shift already over. But forget about it. He even couldn't touch them at all.  
Although the fact is that Alas=Ramus and Acies=Ara weren't really a toddler in the first place. But, like all of the normal children, Alas=ramus, of course she doesn't want to be touched by any random man except for her mother. And don't ever mentioning Acies=Ara could even handle this problem alone.

"Mamaa!"

""Ugh!""

After Maou and Emi are reaching the first floor, Alas=Ramus scream become clearer and louder all of sudden. Emi and Maou, whom in the other side, not too used hearing their daughter crying that bad, without aware holding their breath simultaneously.  
After that, Alas=ramus is spotting her parents immediately and just shout in joy.

"Mamaa! Papa!"

"W-wait. Yu-Yusa-san and Maa-kun are your parents?!"

"Oh my, What is happening?!"

Ignoring the ironical scream from Kawada, Emi, who immediately can notice the scratch in all over Alas=Ramus body, hugging her daughter immediately.

"Uhuuu, Mamaa…"

"Hey! It's okay Onee-sama! Your mama already here so we can order-Ough!"

"Shut Up! I should have asked that! What happen?!"

"Ah! It's hurt, It's hurt! Maou, what are you doing?!"

"Please answer the question of mine! Not yours!"

Maou, who also saw the wounds on Alas=ramus body, also felt angry. He knew, based on his observations, that Emi was painfully careful with Alas = Ramus healthy. That is why this is the first time that Maou and Emi have been discovering their daughter's state like this. The Injuries are not severe, but for children, it must be still felt itchy and pain. Acies = Ara is also actually hurt by the attack of that migration bird which also panicked because suddenly faced with two small children in the middle of the sky, but Acies=ara was better in controlling her power and already can using it for recovering herself. That's different from Alas=Ramus who, in fact, is still a toddler.

"Mama, all hurt!"

"Its okay, Mama will heal you okay?"

Ignoring the quarrels of that two, Emi, who still trying to calming Alas=ramus, turning to Kawada, who is still frozen because seeing a situation in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Kawada-san, can I borrow your napkin for a moment?"

"O-Oh! R-Right. Here."

"Thank you, Kawada-san. I will wash it off before returning this."

"D-Don't mention it."

"H-hey Emi! Don't just pay attention to Onee-sama! Please help me too from Maou!"

Acies=Ara who being troubled by Maou, deciding to run and hiding on Emi's back for protection.

The personification of Sephira, seeking a protection to The Hero because being in danger from the Demon King, this scene should be weird at all.

"Sigh, you can't ask my help regarding this problem, okay. Because honestly I am still angry with you too."

"That's fine! You can angry to me later! I can handle that unless from Maou!"

"Ugh, that brat! Anyway Emi, How about Alas=ramus?"

Maou decided to ignoring Acies, make himself closer to Emi in other to look at Alas=ramus better.

"It's not bad, but..."

"No, Mama. Don't touch it..."

Emi trying to cleaning Alas=ramus scratch. But she doesn't even can to touch her daughter face because Alas=ramus will always try avoiding it.

"But if I don't touch it, it will become worse."

"Uhhh nooo..."

"Hey, Alas=ramus. Just hear what your Mama said okay? It will be fine."

"Yeah, it's okay Onee-sama! It will be fine!"

Kawada, who in the first time facing with this family scene, just do not know what to do and fell silent.

Emi who is try cleaning Alas=ramus wounds, with Maou standing at her side try to persuading her daughter, and Acies who apparently still hiding behind Emi while rounding her arms to Emi waist playfully, everybody will be notice this scene as a peacefully family time immediately.

That was Including Kawada, and this fact is making him uncomfortable.  
When Chiho for the first time brought Alas=ramus to Mc Ronald last year ago, Kawada was there too. So, he knows that Alas=ramus was related from Maou family. But before that, when he noticed how Chiho and Alas=ramus interacted at those time, many crew just suddenly suggested that toddler was Maou and Chiho children. Kawada was almost killing Maou for making the high school year girl must to raising a child.

But this time is worst.

Kawada was sure. When he saw how Emi, who patiently taking care Alas=ramus right now, and the fact that he truly was looking for a wife, Kawada-

"Sorry, I must get ready for going home."

Do not know why, but him suddenly wanting to get out from here.

"Ah, that's okay, Otsukaresama!"

Kawada didn't answer Maou. Instead-

After glancing at them again or more accurately to Emi, he is leaving them.

"Ne, Alas=ramus. It wont be hurt I promise, okay? I will be using a little magic for this, so you won't be feeling anything."

Most parents, when they are said that to their children, it was mostly are a lie. But for Emi, she did tell the truth. She will use her magic for healing Alas=ramus after all.

"Uuh, Promise?"

"Un!"

With that, Alas=ramus finally is willing to let Emi taking care of her.

"I must to continue healing her wounds. Is that okay if I take care of her at customers seat? There are not many customers in here anyway."

"Ah..."

Emi turns her face to Maou while she fixing Alas=ramus position in her arms.  
Maou who a little shocked realizing how close their position, stepping aside immediately when he meets with Emi's gaze before answering.

"That's okay. Kisaki-san is not at the store anyway. But I will tell her when she is back."

After hearing Maou's answer, Emi nodded briefly and then walking to the customers seat.

"Ah, by the way..."

But before Maou turning his body to leave, Emi was suddenly calling him again.

"Hm?"

"It will be rude if we didn't order anything. Maybe it will be better if I take an order for Acies and Alas=ramus. Don't worry, I will pay for it of course. Beside, we must contact Rika and the others about this."

"Ah, But-"

"Wow! Really! You are really kind Emi!"

"Yey Mg Ronron!"

But of course, before Maou could say something, Acies and Alas=ramus was cut him off. While Alas=ramus suddenly is forgetting about her injuries, Acies is embracing Emi while shout happily.

"A-Ah! Don't shout too loud okay! H-Hey! Let go of me! Alas=ramus could be fall you know!"

For this, Maou couldn't say anything again.

"Sigh, okay-okay .."

"Hey Maou! Why are you just standing there? Let's go! I am hungry!"

"H-hey! Wait! Don't pull my shirt like that!"

Maou, for unknown reason, trying to glance at Emi again –

Apparently, Emi too, still watching them in silent. So, when their gaze meets, Emi just give him a wry and apologetic smile before she turns her body to the corner of the store for seat.  
While Maou, after receiving Emi's smile, just can let a sigh again in defeat and letting his body dragged by Acies.

. .

.

"Siigh. This is really a troublesome day."

Sighing with tired, Maou leaned to his elbow at order table while He glance at the clock. It's already 9 pm and he just glad there's no one again who he must to take an order for.  
Glancing at Emi who is still sitting with Alas=ramus in her lap, Maou is suddenly grimacing when he remembers the accident in the kitchen before.

"Ugh, why human could be scarier than a demon itself? I don't understand."

Maou, who already facing more one problem in that day, just can rub his forehead annoyingly.

What Maou referring is the accident which happened when he wants to take Acies's order at the kitchen. When he was in the middle of preparing French fries, suddenly, someone pulling his collar from behind and slamming him to the wall forcefully and what Maou know was he already surrounded by all of the crew males who angry.

Indeed, they're tried to ask an explanation about that beautiful family scene. Maou should beknow that already. Because how many times he could felt a dangerous aura which came from a kitchen since him and Emi tried to calming down Alas=ramus? The crew male probably already holding back since then for the sake of Alas=ramus.

Maou was already known that Kawada is not the only crew male whom already attracted to Emi. But that was becoming worst when they were thinking Maou and Emi were already together even before Maou still wasn't answering Chiho question yet. And of course, the other part was because they are jealous to Maou who could easily have more than two beautiful girls surrounded him.

Maou, as a demon king who already had many experiences in battle before, couldn't be helped but felt an urge to releasing his demonic power for protecting himself when he felt a dangerous aura which came from that male.  
However, before he could extracted his power, Chiho suddenly appear rescuing his life.

And that is the story how a Demon King from another world who his life already saved by a high school girl.

Although Chiho's explanation still could be doubted, but there's nobody who thought Chiho could be lying. After Rika, Suzuno, Chiho, and Iron arrived, they were immediately scolding Acies. But because it's already late, Chiho decided going home while accompanied by Suzuno, Acies and Iron. As for Rika, she stayed a bit longer for talking to Emi, but after that, she then said goodbye too because she must be going to work tomorrow.

Whereas Alas=ramus who still traumatic because of that accident, she rejected to going home with Suzuno and the others. Instead, she was forcing Emi to going home together with her. Because of that, Emi decide asking a help to Maou.

"At this rate, I'm worried if she really insisted till she decides to merge with me right this time."

After explaining Alas=ramus condition to Maou, Emi mumble this in worried manner. Alas=ramus, still playing with her toys. She even didn't want to look at Maou and just leaning her forehead in Emi's chest while continue to playing.

"Well, I can't really do blame her. In this age already being attacked by a migration bird, we don't have any choices."

"Even though she could easily beat Gabriel before."

"Yeah, but remembers how she cried when her head hit the window at the train?"

Maou and Emi just stare at each other before laughing a little.

"..Well, about that, I can't say anything again."

After that, they are just can let a long breath in defeat.

"Then, what are we must to do? My shift hasn't done over yet, and...Uh, I know if I merge with her right now, she will be crying immediately in there."

"Ugh, remember me again at home to punish Acies about this."

"Hey, I know she was wrong about this, but don't too harsh to her okay. She is still a toddler after all. And Alas=ramus wouldn't be happy."

"...Sigh, Yeah. I know."

After fixing her toddler position in her arms gently, Emi is hugging Alas=ramus tightly, and Alas=ramus just whimper in responds.

"..."

The way her yellowish green eyes become more softer and her lips tugged to a gentle smile when she was watching Alas=ramus peaceful face, truly not a trick from Maou's mind.

Seeing this scene, Maou, don't know why. He fell silent.

Alas=ramus is a pointed child in the first place, but no matter what, even Maou or Emi, they're threading Alas=ramus like their own children.

For Maou, Alas=ramus is the most important thing in this world, but even with that fact, he still can felt it, the bounds and the feelings which Emi and Alas=ramus shared, was bigger than Maou himself. That maybe because they're spending more time with each other than him.

Maou know that, because he already saw it.

There's a time when alas=ramus having a nightmare, and both of them still aren't arrived at the home yet, Alas=ramus throwing a tantrum for asking Emi, Lailah tried to calm Alas=Ramus down, but it couldn't be helped at all.

 _"No! I don't want Mama! I want Mama! Where is Mama?!"_

For someone who doesn't know their stories, they will be confused if hearing that words from Alas=Ramus. But for Suzuno, Lailah, Ashiya, Urushihara, and Nord, they were could very understand what alas=ramus was referring for.

 _"A-ah, please calm down Alas=ramus, Emilia will be come home in a minute okay? Just please be patience a bit!"_

 _"Noo, I want Mamaa!"_

 _"Even though, Lailah is here..."_

 _"...Well, after all this time, it couldn't even be helped at all, right?"_

After that, when the time Emi arrived, she was being able to calming Alas=ramus down just by without 5 minutes.

It was happened two weeks before Emi suddenly came to Villa Sasazuka with her face covered by tears.

 _"I don't care with all those Angel and Ignora things, but all regarding this child, I couldn't just let that down."_

After that day, Maou was aware, with the fact that Emi could do anything for this child, even if that means for putting her own safety in danger.

For Alas=ramus, Emi is the irreplaceable mother no matter what now.

And for Emi, she will do everything for Alas=ramus's best.

And as for Maou now, he would do anything for keeping them safe and together.

But, without ignoring the fact in front of them, Maou acutely aware that someday, they will be separate. Because of that, if somehow, Alas=ramus must be separated from them, what will happen to Emi?

The last thing which Maou want is Emi having something which can shaking her mental state again.

Maou surely don't want that to happen. If he can do something to make Emi not getting hurt again, mental or physical, he will do anything.

"Maou?"

"Papa?"

"Huh?"

"Everything is alright? You seems to be troubled all of sudden. It's okay if you can't help. I will wait till Kisaki-san arrive and tell her-"

"A-ah, No. It's okay. I will explain everything to Kisaki. You can go home with her now."

"Eh, You sure?"

"Uh, that's not as if we have another choice don't we?"

"...Un. You are right. Ah, if that so, then can you bring my bag in the staff room?"

"Hm, okay. No problem. I must return your meal box by the way."

"Thank you."

"Un."

When Maou return, Emi is not alone. Kawada, who seems ready for going home, is speaking with Emi.

Even Emi put her smile when she was talking with that man, Maou could easily notice an uneasy feelings from Emi. Without thinking Maou-

"What's wrong?"

Just asked this to Emi while approaching them.

"A-ah that's, Kawada-san is offering to accompany us going home.."

"Huh? Why?"

This is out of a reflex. He even doesn't know why he said that.

"What do you mean by why? It's obviously isn't it? There's no way I must to let Yusa-san going home alone in these hours, especially, since she brings the child."

"...uh, even though I already said it's not a problem."

But nobody could hear Emi mumbled this. But Maou-

"Its okay Kawacchi, she can handle herself after all."

Saying this for unknown reason to Kawada for her.

"Well, I know that. But even if she was the strongest person in this world, she is still a lady."

Kawada, who just being a good man, answer this while he frowned his eyebrow in protest.  
And after that, Emi suddenly felt very aware that she must not be in there right now for unknown reason.

But for Maou, the words from Kawada, hit him straight.

"Then, That's not as if I must hear your permission anyway."

That word from Kawada, making Emi lift her head in respond. But before Emi could say anything-

"No. You right. Here Emi, your bag. I must go back to work, you guys just be careful on your way okay?"

"A-ah.."

Maou, without waiting for any of them to replay, waving them off after shoving Emi's bag, and after that he back to the order table.

"What's wrong with him actually?"

But Emi couldn't say anything for responding Kawada's mumble after all.

"Ah, Yusa-san. Altought I already said I can't let you guys are going home alone, but I still must ask this to you first. If you okay, I won't mind for accompanying you. But if you uncomfortable with that, I will understand."

Suddenly being nervous, Kawada was laughing bitterly to Emi while waiting for her to answer.

"Mama?"

Emi, as a hero, definitely she will be rejecting Kawada offers. But Emi Yusa, who saw the nervousness and sincerity from her friends, she knows somehow, she cants to let him down.

"Is not a problem. Thank you, Kawada-san. I will appreciate it."

"A-ah, You are agreed? N-no. Of course you agree."

"But, I must say something first to Maou. If you don't mind, I will meet you at the outside."

"It's not a problem, I must to take my motorcycle first by the way."

After that, Kawada is waving his hand and going to the outside.

"Eh, mama? Papa will not go home together?"

"Ah, no. He must continue his work."

"Uuuhh, but.."

Even though Alas=ramus want to protest, she still didn't say anything and continue to play with her new toy.

"Sigh.."

Emi is watching when Kawada take his motorcycle and disappears for parking it to the back of the store. After that, she was turning her attention to Maou, who right now still serving one more customer.  
Waiting patiently till the customer taking their order, Emi slowly approach Maou who seems already having a conversation with Akiko at counter. Even she doesn't know what she wants to say to Maou, but-

"Ah, Saemi?"

"Huh? Why are you guys still here? Where is kawachi?"

When finally Maou is spotting her coming closer, both Akiko and Maou stopping their conversation and asked that in confused.

"Uh, I finally agreed, and Kawada-san must put his motorcycle to the warehouse first."

After saying this, Emi become more aware with the fact that she was regretting by approaching Maou already.

"Oh, Yes. Kawachi was brought his moped huh."

"I even forgot he brought his motorcycle to here."

But Emi didn't answer any of them and just fall silent.

Seeing the nervousness expression from Emi's face, Maou frowned his eyebrow in worried, but instead asking her what's going on as usual, he is back to his task again checking a list from Akiko instead.

While at the other side, Akiko who can felt there's something which bothering Emi, just watching them silently. But of course, she just too excited to find out what is going on untill she refused to leave them alone.

However, without looking up from his paper, Maou is suddenly speaking again.

"…well, as you told. He is really a good man huh."

"….Yeah."

"…"

"…."

After that, nobody was speaking again.

Suddenly he felt really awkward with their atmosphere right now for unknown reason. Maou just wish Alas=ramus ignoring her toys now and breaking the tense.

He doesn't see Emi already intending to go anyway, but Maou know she doesn't have anything to say anymore too. Not he can chase her away or something too, though.

But, to be honest. Maou was already finishing check the list which Akiko gave to him.

But because he doesn't have anything to do again, Maou is just continue to reading that files, over and over again. He just felt stupid why he must to pretend reading this file all over and over again without reason.

Maou, is finally stopping his useless activity, and glance at Emi.  
Shoving the file back to Akiko, Maou turn his body till he finally is facing Emi completely, while Akiko, after receiving the task from Maou, moving to the side slowly and pretend to cleaning the counter.

"Uh, so. I think I must to go back to work."

"U-Uh..."

"…..Sigh, What's wrong?"

Give up, Maou finally asked that to Emi.

"Uh, You know, how should I put it, Um, I mean, is this okay for you?"

"What do you mean by this is okay with me?"

Furrowing his eyebrow in confusion, he didn't even notice when Emi's face turned to become redder than before.

"I mean, If you want, to going home, and, uh, uncomfortable with this, I can wait at the book store as usual for you, alas=ramus, in fact, is wanting to go home with you after all. "

Maou shocked with her words. But he doesn't say anything. He is just watching Emi when her eyes avoiding meeting with his.

"T-Then, this is the rare change to us... Uh, no. To you and Alas=ramus, going home together after work, right? Alas=ramus wouldn't mind at all."

However, when Maou still couldn't answer, Emi, who can felt Maou staring at her, and when she realize what exactly her means by her words, Emi is suddenly just want to go home and disappears from this world immediately. But-

"…Sigh, its okay. It will be better if you guys just wait at the apartment after all."

"...U-Un, Y-yeah. You are right."

"Uh, but thanks anyway."

Why exactly Maou said that gratefully to her anyway? He had no idea.

But Emi just nodded her head in agree.

"...Okay, then. Otsukaresama."

Doesn't have anything again to speak for, Emi then decide to finally go home. After saying this and smile softly to him, she then turn her body to leave.

"…Uh, wait."

But before she can even step further, maou stopping her.

"Hm?"

Seeing a yellowish green eyes from Emi, Maou suddenly felt an urge to look away, but he continues.

"That... The three of you…Uh, just. Just don't go anywhere else and going home immediately, Okay?"

"…..un."

Emi doesn't notice anything behind his words at all and just nod her head obediently. But, on the other hand, Maou, suddenly felt he must to continue speaking.

"Remember, Alas=ramus is with you too. So, please don't do anything like the adult thing will do and just go home."

"Huh? What do you mean by adult thing?"

"You are adult right? You know what I mean."

No. Forget about Emi. Even Akiko-san who hearing the two of them for a while from their side, didn't know what Maou was really referring to.

"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about."

Suddenly irritated because the confused Hero, Maou start to groan in frustration.

"Argh, you...Like stop by for a talk to anywhere stores! Or wondering to somewhere else just for spending much time! it must be cold outside, I just care with Alas=ramus healthy okay!"

Hearing that Emi Yusa, surely her pride as a mother suddenly felt uncomfortable when the demon king saying that to her. Turning her nose up as if challenging him, Emi then answering Maou firmly.

"Well, if because of that reason, you don't have to worry! I know Alas-ramus healthy than anybody! And by the way the adult thing you are referring for I honestly don't really want to hear that from you since a couple of days ago you came home late after drinking with Kisaki-san although you already know Alas=ramus was waiting at home."

"But I'm not drunk!"

Maou say that in defensive mode.

"Well, it's still a good reason to telling me first, right? It will make us stop waiting and just go back to sleep earlier!"

"Ugh! Fine, Lady! You win! You win!"

Maou, who know he won't win in this conversation, start waving both of his arm in surrender.

"D-dont call me that!"

Being called a lady by maou, Emi couldn't be help but feeling her cheeks burning up in embarasement.

However, Maou just ignoring emi's protest instead.

"Whatever. You got what I meant anyway."

"Well, you must to-"

After that, Akiko suddenly felt this conversation really useless and deciding this time she must to stop them.

"Ahg! Enough both of you! You can quarrel like this at home okay! Not all people can be comfortable with this your family business anyway!"

"Mama! Papa! Don't quarrels!"

""We are not quarrels!""

Only about this manner they are suddenly agreeing at each other. But it couldn't be helped at all.

"Just go home and go back work already!"

" I will if this red head gets going first."

"I will if this stupid _adult_ stop talking first."

"Ah Saemi! This is useless! Just go already first!"

"Im going! Otsukaresama! Alas=ramus, say goodbye to your Papa!"

"Aye! Bye Papa!"

Stomped away, without giving Maou another room to complain, she was going out from the store.

"...Ugh, she should say that in a cutely manner after all."

Even he knows Emi couldn't hear that, maou still mumble this in irritated tone.

"You are seriously expecting her acting cute after your useless adult things?"

Ignoring Akiko, He is just watching from the store when Emi smiling apologetically to Kawada. Maou just waits till he couldn't see the three of them anymore and decide to go back at the kitchen. But-

"Hm?

Suddenly realizing something, Maou, stops at his track and just frowning his eyebrow.

"Hm? Whats wrong Maa-kun?"

"Eh, no. It just.."

"...What is it?"

"It's weird, yeah. Uh, even though I don't know which part is weird..."

"You mumble something incoherently all of sudden, and without ignoring your face which you make right now, I suddenly felt scared. What's wrong?"

"I-its, weird isn't it? Why I am suddenly saying that to Emi, uh, no. The part is Emi who weird. She doesn't have to ask my permission, right?"

What Maou referring is not an useless quarrel which he was doing with Emi. No, Maou was referring to why he suddenly tells Emi not to spending more of time at outside with Kawada, and why Emi must to asking for him the permission first.

"...Hooo, I see..."

Of course, for Akiko, it seems too obvious.

"E-Eh, why are you suddenly making that face-"

"You know, that was normal for you to ask something like that to her okay."

Ignoring Maou's protest, Akiko just says that to him nonchalantly as if she already know what was bothering Maou.

"U-Un. Un."

However, Maou who after hearing Akiko's words, suddenly feelings stupid out of nowhere and just don't know how to respond again. And after nodding his head for unknown reason, Maou fall silent. And beyond that, Akiko is speaking again-

"Yeah, Well, its normal for a husband to felt worried when they're known that his wife and his children being protected by the other man right now. On the other side, Emi is just being an obedient wife by asking your permission first. That's normal."

"O-oh. That's right, it's normal then.…...Hm?!"

Akiko even doesn't miss it the way when Maou's face turning flustered all of sudden.

"Pu!"

"What are you talking about?! She is not my wife!"

"Ahnnn! You two are too cute!"

"Ugh! Stop misunderstanding anything, Dammit!"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **To Be continue.**

 **God! This is the longest chapter which I wrote! And, the longest update which I do..**

 **Sorry guys, I have some...issues to deal with.**

 **I mean, like a lot of issues...**

 **Next time, lots of Emi and Kawada! But dont worry! That is very important for this story too so dont miss it!**

 **See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Im back!**

 **Sorry for the latest update!**

 **Even im still busy as hell right now, but somehow I was ending with a deadend of concept for my design although the deadline is tomorow :'). So, lucky for us I try to writing instead. Hope you enjoying it.**

 **Ah, lets answer the reviewers first!**

 ** _Ukki-ukki chan:_** _Ah thank you! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sudah semester 5? (Semester 6 sih sekarang) untuk wattpad, i dont have any. But untuk facebook, hm. Mungkin aku akan memberitahumu lewat PM?_

 ** _Guest 1:_** _ahahah, kawaemi? Is that pairing's name for Kawada and Emi? Relax! This fanfic is maouemi fanfic forever! But, of course I will hint another pairing too since I felt if theres no competition in here, that will be too bored. Btw, you can call me sis since im a female._

 ** _Pika18_** _: Oh, you must be moko-chan! Or mittens-san this time? Thank you for your hardwork to translate the volume till I can make this fanfic. Ah discord,hm I remember I had already join that group. But Im not sure bcs theres nothing on my discord, maybe I will checking it later! Beside, I am kinda stalking you two and lunacain anyway. So if theres an update, hopefully I wont miss it! Still im kinda wanting to talk with another hataraku fans at that group..._

 ** _Guest 2 and 3:_** _Here you go! Im sorry for too late!_

 ** _BlackZ3r0:_** _and thank you for your gratitude! I will do my best!_

 ** _Meazm:_** _then lets see what will you think for this chapter! Enjoy!_

 ** _YukiSakura Kensei29:_** _Im sorrry for making you wait! Here you go!_

 **Okay, thats all. And i will leave my thought about the development, my theory, and about another fanfic which i will write at the end of story.**

 **Warning! You know there will be a super gramatical error in here right? So if you cant hold it, then dont try it! Im warning you!**

 **Hajime!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Fallen Angel: Feelings nostalgic because of The Hero and The Demon King**

..

.

For Emi, this road has become a very familiar road.

Why not? Almost every day after work, Emi goes through this road to go home.

Realizing it or not, Emi indeed often passing this way to get to the Villa Rosa Sasazuka.

At the same hour, or earlier hours.

With the same conditions, and the same shops.

Emi may even be able to walk without having to think about where her footsteps are.

However, even with all that familiar feelings of her, Emi still felt uncomfortable now.

No, instead of being uncomfortable, what she feels is alienation.

Well, Emi could have thought of a million reasons why she felt something like that. But, no matter how much Emi thinks about other reasons, she can only acknowledge one reason.

Today Maou is not the one who walks next to Emi when she walking at this road.

Maou, unconditionally becoming her partner for walking to home. So today, when Emi walking on this road without him but with another man, Emi can't be helped but feel strange.

Of course when she realized that, Emi could feel her cheeks warm up suddenly.

"Ugh..."

"Yusa-san?"

"Y-Yes, kawada-san?"

Thats right. The person who is now walking beside the Hero is not a Demon King itself, but an ordinary human friend. Kawada.

"Uh, No. I mean, your face is really red right now. Are you okay?"

Emi glances at Kawada who walking beside her. No forget about Emi. Kawada-san's face now is almost as red as Emi's hair too anyway.

But maybe the reason why Emi and Kawada's faces turn red have a different reasons.

"It's nothing. By the way Kawada-san, thank you for willing to take us home now."

"Ahaha, yeah..."

Kawada, who was embarrassed by the gratitude from Emi, turned his gaze to the road in front of them again.

After a few minutes—

"So.."

"Hm?"

"What are you talking about when you guys at inside?"

It took 30 seconds for Emi to understand what Kawada meant.

"Ah, about that-"

Of course considering the strange conversation with Maou before, Emi frowned faintly. Kawada who saw a change in Emi's expression, assumed something else.

"O-Oh, sorry. I dont have to know it actually. "

"No, its not like that."

"..."

"..."

The situation is very awkward and heavy. But that feeling was only felt by Kawada. While Emi is not affected at all by their condition. Maybe it was because some part of Emi is a Hero. A Hero like Emi, won't be easily flustered with a situation like this.

Then after a few second, Emi finally found the right words to answer Kawada.

"We only talking about Alas=Ramus. And several things about adults. "

"Hm?"

"Ah, never mind."

Of course that was the most stupid answer, yet it was the most correct answers which Emi could say.

"Speaking of which, this child is Alas=Ramus isn't it?"

"Ah yes. Ne, Alas=Ramus, let's say hello to Mama's friend. "

"Alas=Ramus ..."

"Haha, she is really shy, huh?"

It is true. Just like when her first meeting with Rika, Alas=Ramus turned out to be very shy. So this is not different. When Alas=Ramus meet Kawada, she could only answer him subtly while hiding behind Emi's arm.

"Well, when you say that, I think she also behaved like this when she first saw Rika."

"Rika?"

"Oh, about that..she is .."

Of course Kawada, who was not around Emi everyday, he definitely didn't know about Rika.

"Hmm, well it's really displeased."

"Eh?"

But for Kawada, that such a small thing was very disturbing.

"Ah it's nothing. But, when I was thinking of your closeness, I realize there are so many things that I have to compete, hahaha."

Even though Kawada said that while laughing, Emi, no, anyone could feel his resentment in those words.

"Kawada-san ...

Emi is not a fool when it comes to love unlike Maou. But Emi, who is a Hero or Emi Yusa cannot act too far for respond Kawada's feelings. Unlike Chiho to Maou, Kawada said nothing to Emi. So, even though Emi could guess about Kawada's feelings, she chooses not to give any response until Kawada did the first step himself. Then on the other hand, Emi did not know whether her guess at Kawada was indeed true, she also did not want anything to affect her relationship with her friends who did not know their real identity. So, Emi chose not to think too much about Kawada's feelings. But-

"Mama?"

"Ah?"

"Are we going to Papa's place?"

"Uh yeah."

"Huh? You-you sure ... uh, out of curiosity, but ... you are not sleeping togeth- "

"Of course not. "

"Tha-that's right, yeah ... "

Emi, even will not let Kawada saying that words too further so she cut Kawada' words straight away. Noticing that, Kawada could only nod his head in agreement.

But if we think about it again, Maou and Emi were did sleep together once.

That happened when Emi and Maou had no choice but to following Alas = ramus's desire to sleeping together just in case Gabriel came to took her from them.

However, Emi did not have any reasons to tell this to Kawada.

"Even though I'm not denied to knowledge Alas=ramus as our child but still, me and Maou are not a lover or husband and wife."

Emi says it automatically. Because to be honest, it had already many times the people around them suggested that Maou and Emi are a couple and thats makes Emi can memorize those words outside of her head. This is the only thing Emi and Maou agreed on and experience together about this.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I've never seen Maou-san place before huh."

"Uh? You don't?"

Thinking about it, if Emi was told to mention one human friend who was closer to Maou whom not knowing his true identity, Emi would definitely answer Kawada. So when Emi heard that Kawada had not yet known the place where Maou lived, Emi was certainly a little shocked.

"Ahaha, do we really looks that close till makes Yusa-san so shocked?"

Of course that was noticed by Kawada.

"Well you guys are pretty seems closer."

"Nope, I doubt it. Ah, but I heard Yusa-san and Chi-chan are often visited that place, huh?

"Yeah, Alas-ramus often misses his father after all. So if we have a spare time, we will go to that place to gather. Not only to meet with Maou though, because the others are also there. In addition, gathering with these people. Although it will be very troublesome, but it's better than eating alone anyway. "

Emi, when she spoke like that, was unconscious with a soft smile that appeared on her face. How long have they spent together in that place? Even when Emi did not know that her father was still alive, she had felt warmth when she gathered together with those people. When she came to Japan, Emi had to try and live alone. Emi knew how it felt when the food had turned colder everythime she ate alone. But when Emi began to eat together with people in the Villa Sasazuka, the food she ate immediately felt warmer and more comfortable. So even though they were enemies, Emi couldn't deny at that time, they were the only source of warmth in Emi's life.

"Ha ha."

"Uh, what is it?"

When he heard a bitter laugh from Kawada, Emi came to her senses and turned her eyes to Kawada, but the other party just shook his head while answering,

"No, it just. Even that guy is not here, but I still felt already loss. "

"Eh?"

"Never mind."

After that, they just went on quietly.

"Mama!"

it was almost when Kawada and Emi arrived, then Alas=ramus shouted to Emi while pointing her finger at front. There, In the direction Alas=ramus pointed at, or more accuratedly, in the front of the park near villa Sasazuka, standing a large figure. Alas=Ramus who first saw that man, and was also familiar with his presence immediately alerting Emi while pointing at there.

"Ah"

"Hm?"

Standing up while leaning his body against the garden gate, with just dressed in material pants, his t-shirts behind his jacket, and with his sandals that strangely don't make him cold in a temperature like this, is an archangel Gabriel.

"Y-You ..."

"Ah! You guys finally come! "

Gabriel, who immediately realized they were coming, immediately pulled himself to his feet, and waving his arms at them as they approached.

"W-wait, who is this man? Yusa-san, do you know who is it?"

"Huh? Where is Maou? It's very rare to see you without him you know? "

"Gabriel! Why the hell are you here?! "

Ignoring Kawada and Gabriel's question, Emi who was also surprised to see Gabriel who was on earth instead of Ente Isla, of course immediately shouted at the archangel.

"G-Gabriel, what kind of name is that?"

However, of course Kawada will immediately get confused when he finds out the man's name. For this, Emi can only curse herself for carelessly mentioning his name. Because then Emi just told Kawada that she indeed knew Gabriel.

Gabriel who heard the words of protest from Kawada, for the first time noticed the presence of that person. His expression changed from smiling to mocking.

"Hey, he is not like Sasaki-san? How rare, you know it's not good to going out in the middle of the night with another man without your husband, you know? Especially you bring your children too. "

"H-Husband ?!"

The change from Kawada's expression was not missed by Gabriel. After seeing that respond, Gabriel's scornful smile could only increase in width.

But, before Gabriel could make the atmosphere become worse, Emi shouted at Gabriel instead.

"G-Gabriel! Stop talking nonsense and answer my question! "

"Gabriel! Papa and Mama are not cheat! "

For this everyone looked at Alas = Ramus in surprise, especially Emi.

"W-wait! A-alas=ramus! Where are you learning that words?! "

"Luciva told me!"

"... That angel!"

"You guys are really bad with this kind of educating your child, huh."

Even Gabriel feels unpleasant with this. But even Emi, can't answer anything about this.

"W-wait! Wh-who is the hell luciver ?! "

"Ah-ah ..."

Once again Emi can only be speechless with her stupidity. Both Emi and her daughter can only make the situation become worse.

"Ah. This is really interesting thou. Well, maybe I will play with this in another time. Now, I have some business with you. "

Unexpectedly, Gabriel seemed to be not in the mood for playing around, and instead, as he waved his hand at Kawada as if to eliminating him, he again turned his body to Emi while saying that with a smile.

"Huh? What is that? Seriously, do you can't wait till we come home? I can't speak right now. "

Of course when Gabriel said that, Emi knew right away that what he wanted to talk was about Ente Isla. But there is no way to talk about it around Kawada. Emi knew Gabriel must have understood that Kawada was just an ordinary person, but Emi wasn't so sure if Gabriel would care about that.

"W-wait, Yusa-san? You know these weird guys, right? "

"Uh, kinda ..."

"How cruel! I'm not a weird guy! "

"I dont believe you."

Anyone who saw a large man wearing a sandals standing beside the road to talk to a lady in the middle of the night like this, of course Kawada had a reason to call him strange. Because of this, Kawada ignored Gabriel's protest.

"Ugh, whatever. I just need to bring Emili- "

"Gabriel!"

"I mean Emi-san to come with me."

"... You!"

If it's in a normal situation, Emi will soon realize that whatever Gabriel will say is an important things immediately. With their current situation, Emi doubted that Gabriel will do something to harm them. Even if there is one, Emi will definitely not let that happen. So there was no other choice but to make Kawada go home early and immediately listen to what Gabriel said. That's what Emilia as a hero will do. But, the Emi now-

"For what? I had told you to speak when we are all getting together. "

Somehow she didn't want to listening Gabriel's words alone.

"But see. I only need you without him, you know? "

"...Still. I, refuse to hear anything without saying to someone first."

Emi said that very slowly but strongly. Without realizing it she grabbed Alas = ramus in her arms more strongly.

"Y-yusa san?"

"Mama..."

Emi's emotional change, of course, can be felt by the other two people.

However, the feeling that Emi felt was not fear. No, Gabriel doesn't make Emi feel scared at all. She is not afraid. Emi is only knew that what Gabriel would say would definitely something which connected to her status as a Hero, and that information should not be known to the Demon King. Even though Emi was already knew that, but still. Emi doesn't like it.

"Ah! See! If your behavior is shown beforehand, I will feel strange. But seeing your relationship such as now, I am not surprised anymore! "

"Ugh ..."

Of course Emi's reason can be read clearly by Gabriel.

"But you see? This is a very rare opportunity to find you without him near you. I also have no other choice you know? I really have to talk to you before he is there. "

"..."

"Beside, this has something to do with the safety of the lord and the other itself. And, it will be better if you just know this first. "

"... I already told you before. And I'm still not- "

"Then, can I bring you without your permission? Or do you prefer me to say it here? "

"... "

It's really rare to see Gabriel acting this serious. The last moment she saw Gabriel's attitude like this was when Gabriel tried to steal Alas = Ramus. Emi looked at Gabriel's face who smiled sharply. Even though his face smiled seemed playful, Emi knew that everything Gabriel said was serious. After all, Emi can't take the risk of Kawada knowing their identity.

"... Kawada-san."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for taking us, after here that will be better if I'm going alone. "

"Rejected."

"Thank...huh ?"

Kawada's answer was not what Emi expected, making Emi look at him in surprise.

"Oh?"

Kawada, without glancing at Emi's eyes too, he instead looking sharply at Gabriel. While placing himself between Emi and Gabriel, Kawada-

"Im sorry Yusa-san ... but I can't leave you alone with this weird guy. And for you- "

Kawada pointed at Gabriel in front of him, who was completely unaffected by Kawada's aura.

"Did she say she doesn't want to come with you? Then she don't want to come. So, leave us now, a weird guy. Or I will call the police for you now. "

"Ohohho interesting!"

"W-wait, that was-"

This situation suddenly became very out of control. Emi did not know what to do with this now.

"How! He is the same type as Sasaki Chiho! Hey, Emi-san is this okay with you? I know the Lord is really dense about all of this things, but you are different right?"

Of course, unlike those two people, Gabriel actually seemed to really enjoy this situation ...

"Listen, I don't know who you are, what the hell are you talking about, or what are the relationships between you and Yusa-san. But you already heard that Yusa-san didn't want to talk to you, and you see? There is a toddler in here. I don't want her to catch a cold you know. So, if you don't leave right now, the last thing I will do is to punch you. "

"Are you threatening me? Ho! And since when did I become a bad person here? "

"Since you are standing there and waiting for Yusa-san."

"I'm not a stalker!"

No, even if that's the honest thing Gabriel already said, it can't be helped at all.

"That is what I see you now."

Emi, who could only see the two people's conversations from behind, didn't even know what the two men meant. This conversation turns out to be something weird for a moment. Emi as a hero, she cannot allow Kawada to act reckless for unnecessary things. Moreover, Kawada is facing Gabriel now. Although Emi believes Gabriel will do nothing to hurt Kawada, but if he continues to act like this, Gabriel might enjoy it too much until he can show something bad to Kawada. So, Emi frantically tried to distract Kawada by touching his shoulder slightly.

"K-Kawada san, you see that I am pretty fine in here and can handle this with myself. So-"

"I know."

"Eh?"

"But still, I could never be able to sleep if I must to let you handling this by yourself. You are, still a lady after all."

With only being able to stare at his back who was standing in front of her, Emi didn't know what Kawada's expression was like when he saying that, but—

"Ugh ..."

For his words, Emi can only be flustered.

"Hoho! Interesting! So, you want to be a hero from a hero huh? I wonder if Maou know about this. "

"This has nothing to do with Maou-kun."

Emi knows that if she leaving this situation alone, it will be out of control. Somehow both of them don't want to back down for unknown reason.

No, to be honest Emi is pretty sure the reason why Gabriel acted like this just because he enjoyed it. But she is not so sure about Kawada.

"T-This must be stop. Gabriel! "

But that two men didn't even hear Emi again. Even Gabriel has enjoyed this too much now.

"Okay then, if you want to be a hero and take her from the king of demon, I will allow-Ouch!"

"K-kawada-san!"

Whatever how vulnerable Emi was in the battlefield, she was still shocked when Kawada suddenly hit Gabriel's face.

"I already told you if you didn't leave now, I will punch you."

"Ugh! Why you must be hit so hard! I'm just joking! "

"That's enough! I'm getting angry now Gabriel! "

"Yusa-san stay back."

Although Emi tried to break this useless fight, Emi still could not act much with Kawada blocking her.

"Hm, but you're good! Anyway, if you can't take it down, then you can't take down another guy. So, Bring it on!"

"W-wait!"

"Ugh! This is unforgivable! "

Gabriel is serious. Somehow Gabriel really wants to beat Kawada. Although Emi knew Gabriel would never really hurt Kawada, but Emi still had a feeling Gabriel was about to show something.

So when Emi felt the holy magic coming from that angel, with frustration, Emi lowered Alas=Ramus to the ground.

"Alas=Ramus! Stay here!"

"Get ready!"

"!"

There is no other choice. The only way to stop Gabriel's madness is to make him unconscious. Emi could have done that right away. But if that happened, Emi had to show her weirdness in front of Kawada. And the last thing Emi wants is for one of the men to consider her as a strange woman.

"Ahh mouuu!"

"Y-Yusa-san!"

Before Gabriel could touch Kawada's head, Emi quickly jumped in front of Kawada then grabbed Gabriel's extended arm.

"Mama!"

"Whoau!"

But, before Emi can exert energy to lift Gabriel's body and slam it to the ground -

"Hey, what the hell was happening in here?!"

"A-ah!"

"Wh-whoaa!"

A warmer hand gripped Emi's hand to stop her action, and suddenly Gabriel's hand was pulled from Emi's grasp.

"Y-You ..."

Standing between Emi and Gabriel, clutching the angel's hand, was Maou.

"M-maou-kun?!"

"Papa!"

"Seriously, what kind of jokes is this Emi?!

"E-eh..."

"And you! what are you thinking till acting like this in the middle of street?"

Turning his gaze to the archangel, Maou squeezed Gabriel's hand firmly.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch let go of my hands! My hands! "

Reluctantly, Maou let go of his grip on Gabriel and only paid attention unhappily when the archangel rubbed his hand while grimacing.

Apperently, All of them were too overwhelmed with the situation until they were not aware of Maou who was walked behind them with his bicycle before.

"What are you doing here, Maou? Your shift isn't up yet! "

Didn't know who was more aware of it first, but after Emi started talking to him, Maou realized that he was still holding Emi's hand and slowly releasing it while answering Emi.

"Ugh, Kisaki arrived early. I don't know exactly. But it seems like Akiko told her something that made Kisaki tell me to go home early. "

After making sure Emi and Alas=Ramus were fine, Maou turned his gaze to Kawada.

"Ah, speaking of which, I'm also told to tell you that you are not allowed to keep your vehicle in a warehouse."

"Ah, I-is that so?"

After hearing that from Maou, Kawada could only hope that his motorbike would not be forcibly removed by Kisaki.

"Eh, But.."

Even though Kawada wants to immediately return to Mc Ronald, he cannot leave Emi just like this.

"It's okay Kawada-san, From here I will be fine. "

But as if Emi sensing this, she turn to Kawada and saying that with softly.

"Ugh ..."

This is not the end which Kawada expected. So he can't help but feels annoyed and sad. Turning his attention to Gabriel, Kawada suddenly was not sure whether he should leave this situation just like that.

"Kawada-san. "

'..."

However, Kawada's mind stopped after he heard a soft voice from Emi. When he looked at Emi again who was walking towards him to take Alas=Ramus—

"Thank you for protecting us today."

"Aye! Thanks kawa-niicha! Let's play again! "

Seeing that beautiful smile from Emi and Alas=Ramus, Kawada already felt enough.

"Yeah ..."

After tapping Alas=Ramus's head once, then turning to go home, Emi and Alas=Ramus watched the man's back from afar. Men as good as that, it is indeed difficult to find. Both Emi and Alas=Ramus, realize that thing.

"Hey, Maou? Is this okay with you? "

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Gabriel and Maou could only see the interactions of the three people from afar. But when feeling something from the two of that adults, of course Gabriel as usual asked that question to Maou. But of course, Maou can only answer just like that.

"Uh, forget it. Sometimes I forgot that you are a demon king who don't have much time to think about your love live. "

"..."

Maou did not answer Gabriel when he watched Emi and Alas = Ramus walked over to them.

"Okay let's go home then."

'Yeay! Going home with Papa! "

"Haha, even though now the distance isn't too far away already."

"H-hey hey! Are you ignoring me? "

Gabriel who saw the Family reunited and continued their journey without caring about him, of course he shouted in protest.

"Then again Emi, what is it? I think I've already told you to not go around! "

"I'm not going around! "

But of course they did not respond to Gabriel at all.

"Papa! Mama is not cheat! "

"A-Alas=Ramus!"

"W-wait, where did she hear that word?"

Just like the others, Maou was also surprised when Alas = Ramus said that.

"Your useless general! Did I tell you to watch her when she was playing with Luciver?"

Of course Emilia answered that while glaring at Maou. But Maou who felt he had no right to accept Emi's anger, showed his protest.

"Oi! Is not my fault! She just happy to play with him! "

"But still you know-"

"Papa, mama! Not quarrels!"

""...Ugh.""

How strong Maou and Emi are, they are will always do nothing when Alas=Ramus say that.

"How embarrassing are you? Lecturing by your own child. "

"" Shut up. ""

Only then did they respond to Gabriel's words. But it can't help at all.

"Oh, yeah emi."

"What is it?"

"About tomorrow, you've prepared about everything right?"

"Huh, y-yeah."

If Emi is made to remember about her date with Maou tomorrow to Demon World, Emi somehow will be a flustered all of sudden. But of course this was not seen by Maou.

"Ah, speaking of meal. Here, I've never had a change to say thank you for this meal. "

While leading dulallahan II, Maou gave Emi his lunch box that he had put in the bicycle basket.

"O-oh. Did you eat the food? "

"Of course I did. That is a meal after all. And, good too. "

"Ah, that's good to hear ..."

Emi looked at the food box with a gentle smile. Maou who had been watching Emi's expression since then, of course he could immediately see Emi's smile.

"..."

"..."

But somehow, after that the two people said nothing more. Even Gabriel did not want to disturb this kind of atmosphere among the Demon King and Hero, so he fall silent. Until-

"Emi."

"Yes?"

Emi looked at Maou when she heard her name being called, but the other party seemed to refuse to return her gaze.

"... Uh, Thanks. For a meal ... "

"... Of course."

If people who used to be around them saw this, maybe they would be quiet from behind them while thinking that this was a very comfortable family scene and will not disturb this, but-

"... Hey! I know you have to show your lovely family scene here, but at least try not to ignoring me! "

Of course that will not be done by Gabriel at much longer.

"Shut up. You are lucky I'm not punch you right now because of your attitude toward Kawada-san. "

"Then again, why are you still here anyway? I thought you are in Ente Isla now. "

"Well, if aren't because of that. I'm not in here too thou."

Hearing Gabriel's soft answer, Emi who realizing something from his words, turned her head to look at Gabriel.

"Did you say you want something to me? What is it?"

"Eh, did I tell you I just need you to hear that?"

"What was that?"

Maou who feels strange about that talk of them, decided to enter the conversation. Because honestly Gabriel rarely has anything to talk about with Emi.

"Nevermind. Ah, I will walk this way! Don't worry about it, and have a nice walk! "

But of course Gabriel would not answer that. Then after saying that to them, Gabriel turned his body instead and walk to the opposite direction. Maybe he will go back to Mikkiti's house, they weren't so sure.

"What's with that stupid angel? Does every angels have a strange nature? "

"..."

Maou can't be helped but saying that while looking at Gabriel who was getting away. But on the one hand, Emi did not answer anything and instead fell silent.

Realize it or not, Emi knew that what Gabriel wanted to say was important. But with their current situation, what did Gabriel want to say until he didn't want Maou to hear it? Both Maou and Emi, they both agreed to follow Gabriel's plan and going to fight Ignora. So what else should be hidden? Even more so—

"Mama?"

"Emi?"

"Huh?"

Seeing Emi's face that turned serious didn't escape being seen by Maou or Alas=Ramus.

"Are you okay?"

"U-Uh? Y-yes. I'm okay. Dont worry. "

Even though Emi said that while smiling, but Maou had known Emi too well to know that something was bothering her.

"... If something happens related to Gabriel, tell me okay?"

"... I will. Of course. "

So the current Maou will say that to Emi. Maou knew Emi was the type of person who wouldn't act in a hurry, but Maou also knew Emi was someone who would harbor all problems on her own. So Maou who believes and at the same time worried at Emi, can only say that to her. And Emi on the one hand, she was fully aware of the intentions of Maou and accepted the concerns of her former enemy obediently.

"Okay, you aren't sleep at Suzuno now?"

When Maou said that, they had arrived in front of Villa Sasazuka. But knowing that they were going to separate, either Maou or Emi stopped in front of the gate to speak a little first.

"No, because I leave the other thing for tomorrow in my apartment. Beside this is a bath time for Alas=Ramus and me. I dont want to miss it .. "

"Yey! Bath with mama! "

It's like the bathing time with her mother is Alas=Ramus's favorite thing. Maou, who saw a cheerful smile from Alas=Ramus because of that, couldn't be helped but felt jealous.

"Ugh, I forgot you had a bathtub at your apartment."

"There is nothing to be jealous at all you know."

Like a good wife, Emi reminding this to Maou.

"Well you don't have to go to the waterspring when you have to anyway."

Even though Maou said that, but now he said that while giving Emi a mischievous smile.

"Well, you deserve it."

"Hey, that's too evil ..."

This conversation was not different from time to time between Maou and Emi. But maybe what's different is when they say something like that to each other, they will end it with an amused smile together.

"Okay, I'm going to enter now, be careful okay."

"Un. Otsukare-sama. "

"Yea-eh?"

However, before Maou and Emi could turned their bodies together, Alas=Ramus, suddenly grabbed Maou's clothes.

"Alas=Ramus?"

"Ne, Papa you not coming with Mama?"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

However, the question which Alas=Ramus said was beyond with what they both thought, so they could only look at Alas=Ramus in surprise.

"What ..."

"Mama always comes to Papa's place. Papa not? "

it seems like Alas=Ramus doesn't want to let his Papa speak anything first.

"Ugh, that ..."

"Ne, Alas=Ramus. Mama place is really far from here you know, so- "

Seeing the confused look from Maou, Emi felt she also had to help Maou.

"But Mama's place is far too, but Mama still comes to Papa's place."

"Eh ..."

But it seems, this is not something Alas=Ramus wants to just let this go like everything else. So Alas=Ramus is not giving up yet.

"Mama's place is big too, but too big for Mama self. Why everyone doesn't come to Mama place too? "

"A=Alas ramus, that..."

"..."

"Mama is always coming to Papa place because everybody is there right? But, why nobody come to Mama place too?"

"..."

As long as Alas=Ramus speaks, Alas=Ramus never takes her eyes off Maou's eyes. Just like Maou who can't take his eyes off from Alas=Ramus's eyes which looks sadder and worried. In each of Alas=Ramus's words, Maou could feel that this was not just her daughter's stubborn request. But from Alas=Ramus's words, Maou felt there was something else about Emi that Alas=Ramus wanted to say. At times like this, Maou who felt Alas=ramus's words is very piercing to his heart, he-

"Ne, maou.

"A-ah!"

Emi who had only been able to see that two of them, and after she had been watching Maou's face from earlier, finally decided to speak. Hearing Emi's soft tone, Maou could finally turn his gaze to Emi.

"You don't have to think so hard about this okay? Beside, I have my own reason to come to your place isn't? You don't have any reason to come to my place, so ... "

Because, it was natural for the Hero to come to the demonking place. But it's really out of place if the Demon King itself goes to The hero house. What Emi meant was this, Maou also understood that. But, in their current relationship such as now-

"Y-yeah ..."

"And, dont ever thinking about it yeah? I dont want to any of you entering my personal space."

"Sigh, okay-okay."

And it should have been said from there that their conversation about this was finished. But whether Maou or Emi, both of them feel something is missing from their conversation.

Emilia ignored that first and just ignoring that hole again. Just like what they would do every time something like this happened between their relationships. If it's not the Maou who will step forward and move on first, it will definitely be Emi.

"Ne, Alas=Ramus, its already late. Papa must be tired now. We must to go. Say goodbye to Papa okay? "

"Uh, bye Papa!"

"O-Ou ..."

Even after Alas=Ramus can take off Maou's clothes, and until the two of them wave to Maou, He was still silent in his place. It was only when his body was shivering because of the night wind, Maou was finally able to move from his place.

After making sure the bike was parked safely, Maou took a plastic bag in his bicycle basket and then walking towards the stairs.

When he reached the front door of his apartment Maou paused to look at Suzuno's room door. After being sure the girl wasn't home, Maou finally opened the door and entered his own apartment and immediately locked the door.

He casually opened his shoes and set them neatly on the tatami, after seeing that Rivicoco was sleeping in his cage and making sure that Cameo was also asleep, Maou walked past the two demons. He paused for a moment in front of the bed cabinet, then he sliding the closet door until it fully opened.

"W-wah!"

Like what he could guess, after the door opened Maou could find one of his generals lying in there.

"W-what are you doing all-sudden-oh!"

But instead of answering a shocked question from Luciver, or commonly called Urushihara, Maou only offered a plastic bag which filled by Yakiniku food which he brought on the side of the road for Luciver. Urushihara who didn't think his master could brought him something to eat willingly, open the plastic to see the food cheerfully.

"O-oh, is this for me?"

"Say I dont surprise can find you here again nor I will ask you where the hell you can buy that new game console after you brought that damn new headphone from my credit card. but if you teach my daughter a weird words again, I will ask Ashiya to rent your beloved laptop."

"H-huh? Wha-"

Without letting Urushihara speak again, Maou sliding the closet door back to close Immediately.

"Sigh. Im tired."

After preparing his own bed, Maou immediately dropped himself onto the bed. By the time he laid his body down, Maou could feel all his tiredness go away and close his eyes to feel that.

 _"Papa. Why you never coming to mama's house?"_

"..."

Maou opened his eyes again, and looking at the ceiling of his apartment. Even from here he could see blackish stains stuck to each corner of the ceiling. If Ashiya was here, surely he will immediately complaining about that black stain.

 _"Mama place, its too big for her only."_

"...Then why she still stay at that place anyway?"

"Wow, Maou, this is really good. Where did you buy this? I will tell Ashiya so he can buy this too later."

Suddenly Urushihara opened the closet door and asked it with his mouth full of meat and rice.

But Maou didn't even blink and kept looking at the black stain as if that was a matter of his life.

"Oi, Urushihara."

"Hm?"

Urushihara, who felt Maou's tone of voice indicated that something was bothering him, turned his body to face Maou who was lying down.

"Did you know how long we can go to Eifuku?"

"H-huh? Eifuku?"

However, Maou's question made Urushihara so shocked that he stopped eating his food and immediately looked at Maou. But when Maou said nothing more and only waited for an answer, Urushihara, finally answer—

"I dont know, but maybe one or two station i guess."

"... I see."

"... What are-"

"After you finish, don't you just throw it everywhere like usual. Im going to sleep. "

After that Maou said nothing more and turned his body to sleep.

Seeing Maou like this again, Urushihara can only leave it alone.

"Sigh, Yeah, yeah."

Urushihara went down from the closet to throw the cup into the trash can, then when Urushihara intended to pour water for himself-

"Living alone like that, what will she do if she is getting sick? That stubborn hero. "

"Eh? Did you say something? "

Urushihara immediately turned his gaze to the Maou, but due to Maou's sleeping position, he could only stare at the demon king's back side.

"..."

"..."

There was no respond from Maou after that. Urushihara decided to let it pass while drinking the water. After that, he walked back to climb into the closet, but then Urushihara stopped because he remember something.

"Ah, Maou. I just remember something. Today, Gabriel was come here and ask where Emilia, and he is kinda troubled by something. Did- "

However, when Urushihara peeked at Maou's face, his king had fallen asleep soundly.

"Uh, he is already sleeping, huh?"

Seeing the king who could quickly fall asleep like that, Urushihara knew that today a lot of problem had happened to Maou.

"Eifuku, huh?"

And if he recalled his last conversation with Maou, there was no doubt that the things that were bothering Maou this time was something about Emi.

"How can you guys be in this kind of thing, I had no idea."

Urushihara turned his gaze to the window for watching the atmosphere of the night there.

Seeing the star sparkling in the sky, Urushihara suddenly forgot his intention to sleep. Instead, after pushing the Rivicoco's box aside, Urushihara walked towards the window then sat under that. His purple eyes stared deeply into the star-filled sky while leaning his back against the wall and supporting his chin with his hands on the window frame.

"Sigh, being unable together and honest with themself just because of your own stubborness, I wonder who is the most stupid person in here?"

Relationship between Hero and the Demon King, even though Urushihara doesn't really care about it, but sometimes he could'nt be helped but being aware of their changing relationship. Like the others who have their own views about the relationship between that two people, as well as Urushihara.

"But, Seeing when you guys like this .."

It's just that, for Urushihara-

Who staring at the sky filled with stars that night,

"Kinda make me remember about my parents ..."

Aside from Urushihara, besides the night sky, no one can see how was his eyes when saying that in the middle of the night.

His parent is Ignora who is a god that they will fight, and his father is the first King of a Demon who died because of his own mother's actions. Even so, the three of them had been become a family before, and Urushihara knows how they feels about each other.

"I wonder, if this is what they are experience with each other before they're get married."

Even Urushihara himself was unconscious with his small smile which appear at his own face.

But whatever which Urushihara is feeling every time he sees Maou and Emi's relationship such as like now until he can say that words, no one will ever know.

Urushihara couldn't help but shaking his head when he realized what he had been thinking about and smiling bitterly. Then he stood up to return to his bed.

"Well, in this age remembering that kind of thing ..."

But before he close the door, Urushihara watched the three of demons who were sleeping soundly on the floor first. Urushihara-

"That will be too melodramatic huh ..."

After saying that, finally closing his door, Urushihara is drifting to sleep.

Beside, tomorrow is the first time Maou will take Emilia to his birthplace. The things that the demon king shouldn't do, and the things that The hero shouldn't agree to. Anyway, other than that, Urushihara can still feel that there will be more things that will happen to the relationship between that two people again. So, He can only wait for the end of it all in silence.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Oh yeah! So much happened indeed! Emi and Maou are living together!**

 **Anyway. What about this chapter? Good bad? This is the last chapter which i will took from Hatamaou 17 (even there's still more maouemi momment at that vol which im not taking yet! Maybe I will make oneshoot fanfic?)**

 **Then another time my fanfic will be about what happen to Emi when she know that Suzuno also conffesed to Maou, and what will Kawada thinking when he knows the real identity of Emi. And of course i will make fanfic about what maou feelings when he was being confessed by suzuno and Chiho. Maybe I will make 2 or three fanfic based on vol 19 ( I cant making anything for Vol 18 since im lacking for information). Then I will continue to make fanfic based vol 20. That one will be hard since i cant handle myself if i must to make fanfic where Maou and Emi actually living together... ah,thats heaven...Gah, I hope I can catch them at the right timing!**

 **Dont judge me abou what Urushihara felt (kidding! You can judge me whatever you want!) I honestly thinking this way whenever I read how samiliar Sataniel and Ignora situation with Emi and Maou, and wonder if Luciver ever thought about that things too by himself.**

 **I even though that Emi and Maou is something like the past of Ignora and Sataniel. like reincarnation or something. But, yeah that will be weird.**

 **And i even thought Chiho is the Astrounote looking girl in this story since i noticed a closing part of Hataraku maou anime where Chiho wore an astrounot cloth.**

 **Luciver is the most mysterious charachter at Hataraku Maou-sama, i like those character of him and want to put that in my fanfic too. Wagahara is very lacking to describe his feelings. But I know that will be a part when Wagahara describing more about Luciver's past.**

 **About Luciverxsuzuno, well im not so sure. Because their interaction is really lacking, well maybe it just bcs im too focused with maouemi till i didnt notice that. So I guess I dont know how to make any scene for them. Any ideas?**

 **About Gabriel, did I make him OOC?**

 **Please dont forget to R &R!**

 **And thank you for those who already following and fav my fanfic!**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
